


Getting To Know You

by Winters_solstice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Always keep an eye on your drink, Death, Depression, Eventual Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, more tags to come soon, poolside fun, rtc, severe accident, unconventional use of webs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Olivia finally meets the only individual on the Stark internship program, the young hero that Tony Stark treats like his own. Thinking that he might be able to help her return to some semblance of her old self, Olivia begins a friendship with Peter. Innocent getting to know you's can turn into something else, something stronger and more meaningful than even your classic friendship.





	1. Unexpected Visitor

It was easier to see the stars upstate than in the city. They were dim in the night sky but they were visible. The cold night air hit me in waves, I breathed in deeply, it hurt my throat and lungs but it was a pain I for comforting. The sound of quinjets coming and going every so often took the edge off the silence of the night. I rested my head back, letting it lay against glass. I took a sip of my drink and sighed. Lazily, I glanced over to the clock inside the common room. Midnight. _Brilliant, another sleepless night_.  
“Can’t sleep kid?” A voice asked.  
“Nope.” I replied, I turned my head to see Tony fixing his cuff.  
“You and Pep going out?” I raised a brow.  
“Yeah, charity gala in the city.” Tony explained.  
“Fashionably late as always… Take care of her.” I commented.  
“I thought that was for the aunt to say, not the niece.”  
“Technically she’s not my aunt. Thus I’m not her niece.” I replied. Tony clapped a hand onto my shoulder.  
“She treats you like family.”  
“The only one I have left.” I murmured. I watched as Tony’s brow furrowed.  
“Sorry kid.” He said apologetically.  
“Don’t worry about it,” I waved him off. “Go have fun with Pep.”  
“You try and sleep yeah?” He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.  
“Thanks Tony.” I whispered.  
“Vision is nearby if you want company.” He stated as he stepped away. I made a face, causing Tony to laugh.  
“You’re right, forget that.” He chuckled. I shook my head gently as I watched him step back into the common room from the balcony. I gave a wave to Pepper as I spotted her waiting for Tony. She smiled and waved back.

I rested my arms over the balcony railing and watched as one of Tony’s many cars left the compound. _I’m surprised he didn’t push me to call him uncle Tony now that they’re engaged_. I thought to myself. I took another sip of my drink, grateful that Tony and Pepper trusted me enough to drink alcohol. I had a feeling however that if I ever drank too much that he’d put protocols in place. Makes sense really. I stayed out on the balcony for a long while, only going back in to the common room for another bottle or to use the bathroom. I let out a frustrated sigh as the clock read 3am. I muttered to myself out of frustration of still being awake, not even an ounce of tiredness in my body. I jumped back, forgetting the glass behind me and cursed as I hit my head, my hands flew to the back of my head rubbing it profusely. The smash of glass made me curse again as I realised I’d dropped my bottle. My eyes widened at the figure hanging upside down.  
“A little warning next time!” I hissed. I crouched down and started to pick up the pieces of glass, letting out a little shout when a piece cut into my hand.  
“Be careful!” The figure cried, gracefully they returned to an upright position and dropped down onto the balcony. They carefully took the glass from my hands and guided me inside. Dropping the bottle remnants into a nearby bin the figure guided me to the kitchen.  
“You’re that kid Tony’s mentoring!” I exclaimed once I’d fully taken in the figures attire.  
“You’re a kid too!” A male voice protested. I let him guide me to the sink and run my hands under the tap. Carefully he ran his fingers over the cut on my hand.  
“I wasn’t denying that I was a kid. I’m what, a couple years older than you Peter.”  
He froze at my words.  
“Tony talks about you a lot, he’s like a proud dad, honestly. Plus Happy had been complaining a lot about your calls when you guys got back after Germany.” I explained.  
“Oh. Erm, there’s no glass.” He said awkwardly pointing to my hands.  
“Thanks. I thought your messages were quite sweet.” I commented as I grabbed some kitchen paper to press against my cut.  
“I ah, erm… thank you?” His voice went up an octave. I chuckled lightly as I went over to the fridge to grab another bottle.

“Sorry for outing you like that.” I apologised, dropping myself onto the sofa.  
“You must be close with Mr Stark.” Peter noted as he sat beside me.  
“Family friend. Kinda live here now.” I briskly explained.  
“Oh.”  
“You can take it off y'know,” I mentioned. “It’d be nice to put a face to name.” I gestured to his mask. Hesitantly Peter took off his mask. He sat there awkwardly, twisting his mask in his hands. I stuck my hand out to him, catching him off guard.  
“Olivia. Call me Liv” I offered. Peter took my hand and shook it.  
“Peter. Erm, Pete.” He replied.  
“What brings you here at this time?” I asked, taking a long sip from the bottle.  
“I was hoping to see Mr Stark.” Peter admitted.  
“He’s in the city with Pep.” I told him.  
“Oh!” His brow furrowed.  
“He’ll be back in the morning,” I waved off. “How did you get here, I’m assuming your,” I made a hand movement which made Peter chuckle. “Don’t reach this far since we’re in the middle of nowhere.”  
“I caught a lift from a quinjet.” Peter revealed. I yawned loudly.  
“Sorry.”  
“I should get going, let you get some sleep.” Peter looked over to the clock, I knew that it read 4am.  
“Even if I did go to bed, I won’t sleep. I rarely get a good night’s sleep.” I murmured. Peter tilted his head, hoping for more information. At the sound of barely there footsteps I shouted a greeting over my shoulder.  
“Mr Stark wished for me to check if you’re asleep.” Vision relayed the request he’d been given.  
“Still wide awake. Did Tony say when he’d be back? Peter came to meet with him.” I returned.  
“I will let Mr Stark know. Have you taken your medication Olivia?” Vision asked. I scratched behind my ear, cringing slightly. A moment passed, I watched as Vision phased through the kitchen counter, a glass of water in one hand, a box of tablets in the other.  
“Thanks Vision.” I said quietly, quickly taking out a tablet and swallowing it with water. I stuffed the box into the back pocket of my jeans.  
“Mr Stark wishes that you don’t drink any more after that bottle.” Vision looked pointedly at the bottle, almost accusatoryily.  
“Okay Vision. Tell him I’ll be fine.” I whispered. He gave a quick nod to Peter, who gave an awkward wave in return. Vision turned and left the room.

I glanced back at Peter to see a look of concern on his features.  
“What?” I asked defensively.  
“N-nothing!” He looked away quickly.  
“I’d best show you to a room if you’re going to crash the night.” I sighed softly before standing.  
“Its alright. I should probably get going.” He gestured to the balcony opening.  
“Don’t be silly.” I waved off his suggestion. Peter followed me as I wandered to the living quarters of the building. Eventually I stopped and opened a door for him.  
“Here.” I pointed into the room.  
“Thank you.” Peter nodded gratefully before stepping into the room. I turned on my heel and walked back to the common room, making a pit stop at my room to grab a blanket. I groaned as I dropped onto the sofa. Slowly I turned on the tv and flicked through the channels, coming across nothing worth watching. After trying unsuccessfully to find something, I turned off the tv and took several small steps towards the balcony. I took a deep breath before letting out several tears, I choked back a sob. It had been several years since the Battle of New York, but the wounds were still fresh. I was exhausted in several different ways. My head dropped down, hitting the railing of the balcony hard. _I just want to sleep!_ A hand on my shoulder caused me to spin around, a small cry leaving my lips.  
“Peter!” I exclaimed.  
“I erm, sorry for startling you. Are you okay? I wanted to ask earlier.” Peter drifted off.  
“Short answer? No. I’m not okay.” I admitted honestly. Peter guided me back inside, back to the sofa.  
“Long answer?” He asked, tilting his head.  
“You actually care?” I asked incredulously.  
“Course I do!” He defended.  
“Another day perhaps.” I smiled sadly at him.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“I don’t think your webslinging abilities are what I’m looking for.” I shrugged.  
“How about abilities as a friend.” He offered.  
“A friend? Peter we don’t even know each other. I don’t really fancy pouring my heart out to a stranger.”  
“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” He nodded in understanding.

I stepped over to Peter, handing him one of the mugs of hot chocolate. An hour had passed since he’d come to check on me. He thanked me and settled back onto the sofa. The tv was playing once again, we’d found some reruns of an old show we both liked. I joined him, curling my legs around me on the sofa as I took a sip of my drink. I glanced over as he yawned every so often.  
“Here.” I pulled my blanket down from hanging across the back of the sofa draped one end over my shoulders, I held the other end out to the young hero. He took it gratefully and shuffled closer to me. We continued watching the show, making small talk once in a while. I found we had similar interests, sometimes we’d fall onto a subject we discussed for a while, laughing every now and then.  
“How are you still awake?” I asked, turning my head to look at Peter. I smirked when I saw his head tipped back, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. The grip on his mug was weak, so I gently took it from him and placed it on the table. As soon as I sat back, turning the volume of the tv down as to not wake him, Peter slid sideways until his head was resting on my shoulder. I tried to stop the snicker that wanted to break out. I glanced down to see Peter’s grip around my arm. I shook my head gently but stayed still. The poor guy was exhausted, I wasn’t going to shove him off. As time went on I finally felt myself become more sleepy and soon enough I could no longer keep my eyes open.

The sound of a phone camera going off and muffled laughing woke me slowly. I grumbled at the sunlight streaming through the windows. I let out a small cry and turned, _please don’t give me a headache_. I tugged the blanket over my head and hid into the back of the sofa. Well, I assumed it was the back of the sofa, until it moved in breathing motions. I froze suddenly and slowly pulled the blanket down from above my head.  
“I see you and Peter have got along.” Tony teased, holding his phone out to me.  
“Bite me Stark.” I hissed, trying to hide the flush across my cheeks. Abruptly Tony gave the young hero beside me a swift slap to the back of the head, causing the poor guy to shoot up from the sofa. His eyes locked with mine as he realised the position we were in then his gaze turned to Tony.  
“Mr-mr Stark! Y-you’re back! I… it’s morning.” Peter’s voice was an octave higher as he tried to get out of the entanglement of our legs and the blanket.  
“Yes Kid, it is morning. Wanna tell me what you’re doing here?” Tony asked, a smirk on his face.  
“I erm… I thought I’d come by, there’s some things I wanted to ask you about with the suit!” Peter managed to get himself together and stand away from the sofa, apologising several times as he climbed over me.  
“Well, I need coffee before anything. Pepper is making breakfast if you’d like to join. You best give May a call to tell her where you are.” Tony commented as he stepped towards the kitchen.

I looked over to Peter who looked somewhere between terrified and embarrassed. A moment passed before we burst out laughing.  
“C'mon Spiderman let’s get something to eat.” I ran my fingers through my hair before standing up.  
“Erm… about that…” Peter looked towards the sofa.  
“Hey I slept well for once. You’re my lucky charm Peter Parker.” I smiled at him brightly before following Tony to the kitchen. A very awkward breakfast which involved several teasing questions from Tony was followed by Peter and him disappearing off to sort the suit out.  
“So…” Pepper drew out as she sipped her coffee.  
“He fell asleep then I fell asleep. That’s all there is to it.” I explained.  
“You looked peaceful.” Pepper commented. I sighed before thinking back on the night before.  
“I feel at ease around Peter. Not sure why, we seem to get along well.”  
“Maybe you could go to the city every now and again. Meet up with him, he’s a sweet boy according to Tony. Maybe making friends with him might… help.”  
“I’d love to argue with you Pep… but I think you’re right.” I admitted. A couple hours passed before Happy wandered into the common room.  
“Hey Happy.” I called.  
“Afternoon Olivia.”  
“What’s brought you up here?” I asked.  
“Mr Stark wanted me to take the boy home.” He grumbled.  
“Oh come on Happy! You’re acting like a five year old! He’s a good kid.” I shrugged as I walked with Happy to Tony’s lab.

“Thanks Mr Stark!” Peter called from the car. Tony smiled and waved at him as the car pulled away.  
“Look at you two!” Tony teased as he showed me the photo on his phone he took of Peter and I wrapped in my blanket, laid side by side on the sofa.  
“Tony I swear to God!” I cried out as I punched his shoulder.  
“Hey!” He called out, rubbing his arm, he may have been scowling but his lips were turned up in a small smirk.  
“Pepper said you were going to take a trip to the city.” Tony noted as he turned to head back inside.  
“Yeah. I thought I’d take a few days to myself.” I replied.  
“So it has nothing to do with Parker?” He teased.  
“We’ve made plans to meet up. We get along, think we could be friends some day.” I confessed.  
“I hope you do.” Tony spoke quietly. I hummed in agreement.


	2. Ice Cream and Fire Control

I grumbled as I stood in line waiting for food. I looked down at my watch impatiently. The heat starting to get to me I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to find a way to relieve it.

“Come on.” I mumbled under my breath. A snicker at my side made me glance over.  
“What?” I bit out. Peter raised his hands in defence.  
“I didn’t realise that you got grouchy when you’re hungry.” Peter teased.  
“I’m not grouchy. I’m just hungry.” I retaliated.  
“Pretty sure you’re grouchy.” Ned voiced from beside Peter.  
“You two realise I could eat all the stuff I’ve ordered. You two won’t even get your fingers near it.” I threatened them. While Ned looked horrified, Peter simply laughed.  
“She’s scary.” Ned whispered to Peter. I shook my head gently in amusement. As our order was called I exclaimed excitedly. Peter rushed forward and collected it, lifting the heavy tray with ease before finding a table in the fast food restaurant. Midway through stuffing my face eagerly with fries, Peter discreetly tapped my drink. I nodded in understanding and quickly pulled out the box of tablets from my bag and pressed a tablet through the foil before swallowing it with a long sip of cola. I mouthed a ‘thank you’ before continuing eating. He had no idea what the medication was, he knew I needed to take it and he reminded me to take it when I forgot. He never pushed me to explain what or why I was taking it. I was beyond thankful.

 

“So how do you fit into Mr Stark’s family?” Ned pried.  
“Long story.” I dismissed his question.  
“Family friend.” Peter answered. I pointed a bunch of fries at Peter.  
“That.” I agreed.  
“Oh!” Ned and Peter shared a quick hushed conversation.  
“So you know about…” Ned drifted off. I nodded in response.  
“Well at least I don’t need to make up excuses.” Ned said in relief. I chuckled under my breath.  
“Who wants ice cream after?” I asked to the two friends.  
“I could go for some. Ned?” Peter tilted his head in his friend’s direction. Ned nodded after thinking for a moment. Once we’d all finished eating I led the two to an ice cream parlour a few blocks away. As we walked, the glass windows of the highrise’s battered around the sun’s rays making it hard to escape the heat. I was forced to tie my hair up to try and find some relief.  
“You know you should probably wear a hat in this weather, especially with your hair and skin, you’re more likely to get heatstroke.” Peter commented. I hummed in agreement.  
“What are you, her dad?” Ned teased Peter.  
“Dude!” Peter exclaimed back. I bit my lip and wandered ahead not wanting to say something I’d regret. _Things are going well, so far I suppose. At least I’m getting out of the compound. Peter and Ned are better company than Vision. I wish the others weren’t all criminals now. I wish they’d get along. Steve understood me better than anyone… excluding Tony of course._

“We’re here.” I muttered, and gestured to the shop.  
“Oh man, this place is meant to be amazing!” Ned enthused.  
“Ned its brilliant you’re gonna love it!” Peter almost bounced on the balls of his feet.  
“You’ve been here? Without me?” Ned sounded offended.  
“Mr Stark took me here once.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly. I tilted my head, a smile playing on my lips.  
“Tony’s got good taste in ice cream.” I commented. Peter agreed. I smirked as I watched Ned almost drool over the extremely wide variety of ice cream available. I let Ned and Peter choose their order while I took my time deciding what I wanted. Once we’d taken a seat at a red and white striped 50’s-esque booth, I noticed what they’d chosen.  
“Really?” I raised a brow. The two guys before me had bowls of red and blue ice cream, chocolate sauce zigzagging across it.  
“Couldn’t help myself.” Peter defended.  
“I wanted to know what Spiderman tastes like-”  
“Ned!” Peter interrupted. Ned took a moment to realise what he just said before coughing on his spoonful of ice cream. The blush that coated the two best friend’s faces made me burst out laughing. I held my stomach as the laughter almost hurt.  
“Olivia!” Peter pleaded.  
“I’m sorry. You guys are just hilarious!” I answered. A group of gasps caught our attention, we turned to see people looking towards the tv.  
“Perhaps you should.” I quickly tilted my head to outside the booth. Peter nodded and gathered his bag before making a hasty exit from the ice cream parlour.  
“So…” Ned started awkwardly. “Jedi or Sith?”  
“Jedi. You get those cool ass robes. I mean look at Obi-Wan.” I shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. Ned, who first seemed apprehensive with us being alone, relaxed instantly.

Through the bombardment of questions, most of which I could answer, Ned and I kept an eye on the tv. An apartment building was on fire and starting to collapse.  
“May is going to lose her… she’s going to go crazy when she sees this!” Ned whispered to me from across the table.  
“She doesn’t like him…” I quietly drew out gesturing to the tv. Ned tilted his head this way and that, a silent way of saying yes and no.  
“Overprotective.” Ned simply said. I nodded in understanding. Ned watched excitedly as Peter was caught on the live feed from the incident. _He moves really gracefully_ , I noted as I watched him enter and exit each floor quickly, each time with people and pets in his arms. I admired Peter for what he did, for someone so young to be risking his life the way he did, it’s amazing. The fact Tony thinks he’s capable of being a part of the Avengers is indescribable.  
“You live with Mr Stark?” Ned asked, his voice curious.  
“Yeah. Pepper is like an aunt to me, and Tony welcomed me with open arms.” I explained.  
“So… you know the Avengers right? Before all that stuff happened?” Ned rested his chin on his hands which were propped up by his elbows as he inquired.  
“Yeah. I got along with them all really well. I’m like a little sister to all of them I think. A part of a huge family when I think about it.” I described.  
“What about your own fam-”  
“He did it!” Someone exclaimed, the whole parlour started clapping and cheering as they watched Spiderman wave at the crowd before jumping and webslinging away. Ned pumped his fist into the air, exclaiming happily. I was more than glad for the distraction.

Not long after, Peter returned to the ice cream parlour, running his fingers through his thick auburn hair, trying to get it back into its usual style. He shuffled back into his seat with a smile plastered on his face.  
“Someone’s proud of himself.” I teased. Peter looked mock offended, a hand on his chest.  
“I joke, I joke. Well done,” I whispered to him, giving him a quick fist bump. “I think we all deserve another after that!” I smiled brightly before grabbing my purse and heading to the counter. I ordered the same and carried them back to the table.  
“How come you’ve gone with that flavour?” Ned asked, gesturing to the several scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream.  
“Its my favourite.” I shrugged as I answered. Suddenly Ned turned to Peter, a look of realisation on his face. Peter raised his brow in silent question while he was eating the ice cream off his spoon.  
“The new Lego set is out today!” Ned enthused.  
“Lego set?” I asked curious.  
“Uh yeah, they released a new Star Wars set today. We saved up to get it.” Peter exclaimed a little embarrassed.  
“Neat.” I nodded.  
“Neat?”  
“Yeah. I mean, there’s been a few Lego sets I’ve been interested in. Kinda relaxing in a totally not relaxing way.”  
The two looked at each other and smiled.  
“Do you want to join us?” Ned asked. I bit my lip while thinking.  
“Not today. Perhaps another day maybe,” I offered. “But if you wanna go buy it after here, I’ll come along.”  
“Sounds good.” Peter and Ned said at the same time.

I chuckled as I watched the two friends excitedly buy the set they were after and walk proudly out of the shop.  
“Hey Ned and I are gonna start this, but we’re gonna stick a film on and order some pizza. Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Peter offered, a smile on his face.  
“Thanks but I best get back.” I responded.  
“Oh. Well if you change your mind just give me a call.” Peter gave me an awkward hug before leaving in the opposite direction. _He’s trying his hardest to get me join in, to get me to fully open up, but I can’t eat into his and Ned’s time._ It’s best this way. I thought as I waved a goodbye to the guys before heading towards one of the apartments Tony owned in the city.


	3. Saving the Night

"Quiet night?" I asked as a suited figure swung onto the roof beside me.  
"Yeah unfortunately. Well I-I mean that it means I don't really have anything to do but it's good that nothing bad is happening."  
"I get what you mean. Good for the city, bad for your resumé." I laid myself back, looking up at the cloudy sky. I grumbled to myself.  
"You were watching the stars when I came to see Mr Stark." Peter noted. I hummed in response.  
"I find it calming, sometimes it can help me feel calm enough to feel sleepy" I admitted.  
"Still struggling to sleep?" Peter asked. His legs dangling over edge of the building.  
"Yup. It sucks. Meds rarely help in that area." I confessed without realising. I tensed up once I realised what I had told him.  
"Ah. It's okay Olivia, you don't need to explain if you don't want."  
I sighed in relief and thanked him. Abruptly the sound of sirens in the distance caught Peter's attention. One moment he was on the roof, the next he was a couple buildings away, swinging on his webs. I smiled and let out a small laugh as I watched the 'friendly neighbourhood Spiderman' disappear off into the distance.

  
The ringing of my phone caught my attention. I quickly answered it upon seeing Pepper's caller ID.  
"Hey Pep."  
"Are you doing anything tonight?" She asked me.  
"Not really. Just had a chat with Spiderman but he's off doing spider things now. Why?" I inquired.  
"Tony's attending an opening for a new club. I was hoping you'd be able to keep an eye on him. Work has kept me held back so I won't be able to make it."  
"What kind of trouble are you expecting him to get in?" I asked, rather amused.  
"Liv."  
"I know. I know. It's Tony," I chuckled down the phone. "Tell him to pick me up in about twenty minutes."  
"Thank you Liv." Pepper's voice was full of relief.  
"Don't worry about it."  
After hanging up, I rushed back to the apartment and changed into something that was acceptable for going to a club. I put on a small amount of make up and grabbed my bag before waiting for Tony to call up to the apartment. _I wonder how Peter is doing?_ I thought as I watched the world go by through the window. A quick buzz of the intercom and I knew Happy was waiting for me.  
  
"Pepper told you to come didn't she?" Tony almost pouted.  
"C'mon, it'll be as close to uncle and niece time as we get." I elbowed him in the ribs, earning a chuckle from him.  
"Oh so it's uncle now huh?" He teased. "And what about the laser tag battles we have at the Avengers compound?" Tony seemed almost offended. I smiled at him and chuckled. I noticed Tony's gaze soften, a smile tugging at his lips.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You haven't been this carefree in a while, it's a good look on you."  
"Why thank you Mr Stark." I replied playfully. The car stopped and Tony checked his appearance before stepping out of the car, giving his usual over the top greeting. He held the door open and helped me climb out, the heels of my boots making it a little hard to shuffle out of the car. While the photographers and public were focused on Tony and I, my gaze was drawn upwards. I smiled softly and gave a discreet wave to the young hero using his abilities to crawl the sheer face of the building, his gaze focused on everyone below. After we'd entered the club my phone buzzed in my bag. **It's good to see you out having fun, just be careful alright? I'm a call away**. Despite knowing Peter for very little time and vice versa, he was quick to care for people. It was a quality I liked in him, the kind of unconditional care he has for everyone. Its why he makes such a great hero.  
  
I kept an eye on Tony for most of the night, instead of trying to use my connection to Tony to buy alcoholic drinks, I simply bought several lemonades. The club filled quickly, the music deafening which in some ways was good. It meant I didn't have to pretend I didn't hear the disgusting comments men were making. I danced, sometimes on my own, sometimes with Tony. Time seemed to pass so quickly, _looks like the whole time flying when you're having fun thing is true._ I hummed to myself as I danced to the music. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me from the crowd, I tried to pull away but relaxed when it was only Tony. He held his phone up to me. **I'm off, are you coming or are you going to stay?** The screen read. I made the gesture that I was going to stay. Tony clapped his hand onto my shoulder and mouthed for me to be safe. I nodded vigorously. I waved as he left the club.  
  
Not long after, I bought myself another lemonade and wandered back onto the dancefloor. I grunted as some guy bumped into my shoulder and kept on walking. _Stupid bastard_. I shrugged it off and let the music take over. It was hard to move through the crowd, I hissed a few times when people collided with me, shoving me into a tiny space. Sometimes it felt like I was being crushed. I was thankful when I was pulled into a less packed area. I turned to see a man, slightly older than me, but not by much, give an apologetic smile. I smiled back then continued to dance. I wasn't sure if it was the heat of so many people or because for some crazy reason there might not have been as much oxygen with so many people but the room started to feel a little hazy. I lost my footing a few times but was caught. I didn't argue against the hands on my waist as it was the only way I was staying upright. _Need to go to the bathroom_. I thought urgently. I pulled the hands away from my waist and stumbled towards the bathroom. _Something feels wrong_. I started to panic. Quickly I fished out my phone from my bag and called Peter. I could barely hear him over the sound of the music from outside but it was enough to hear him tell me to stay where I was and that he was coming. I splashed some water on my face but still felt incredibly faint. I went to take a sip of lemonade from my cup but noticed something in the bottom. I tipped out the drink, letting it run through my fingers until a half dissolved pill rested in my fingers. _Shit shit shit shit shit!_ I felt my heart race when I realised what was happening. _Need to call Tony. Need to get out of here!_  
  
I whimpered as my sight went blurry, my fingers feeling weird as I tried to dial Tony's number.  
"No." I whispered, panic in my voice.  
"Have you seen my friend? She's... oh there you are. Let's get you out of here!" I felt arms around me but was too weak to fight back. I cursed everyone around me as they didn't even seem to notice what was happening as the man guided me outside. I tried to pull away as he led me down an alley to the backstreet behind the club.  
"Stop fighting!" The man demanded.  
"Hey!" A voice shouted from above. One moment the man's arms were on me, the next he was gone. With no support to hold me up I felt myself start to crumple to the ground. I was glad when I felt arms around me.  
"Hey." I whispered.  
"Liv..." Peter's voice was filled with worry.  
"Hospital." I simply stated, letting my head rest against his chest.  
  
When I woke I could remember small parts of the night before. I knew there were complications once Peter brought me to the hospital and things were a bit up and down. I remembered Tony and Pepper showing up at some point. I groaned as I shifted.  
"Hey kid, how're you feeling?" Tony asked.  
"Shit. What happened?"  
"Whatever that bastard spiked your drink with, it reacted badly to you meds. Was a bit touch and go, but you're fine now." Tony explained, concern in his voice.  
"Good." I glanced to the side and spotted a card. I reached and picked it up. **Get well soon Liv, we'll be waiting for you to come help us finish the Lego set. Peter & Ned**. I let out a small laugh.  
"Yeah those kids have taken a liking to you. Parker wouldn't leave your side until you were stable."  
"Does he know about..."  
"The meds... yeah... He found them in your bag when the staff asked about medication. The kids smart, he knows what it's for. He won't pry though, curious as he may be, he won't demand answers." Tony leaned back.  
"Its why I like him so much. He doesn't press me. He's a good friend. He came as soon as I called."  
"You called Parker first instead of me! Olivia I'm hurt!" Tony teased, placing a hand over his heart. I saw how Tony noticed that I called Peter a friend.  
"I wanna sleep for once so please leave me be." I grumbled as I turned over. Tony chuckled before ruffling my hair.  
"You're gonna be discharged later if everything is good. Happy is sticking around to take you home after."  
"Thanks Tony." I smiled at him. He nodded before leaving. I could tell from the look on his face, he felt guilty. I sensed he was thinking to himself that it should've been him keeping an eye on me, not the other way around. That if he'd stayed until I wanted to leave, I wouldn't have ended up in the hospital. He couldn't have known, nobody could've. It was something you couldn't account for, even if Tony would argue it was.  
  
I woke up again sometime in the afternoon. A tapping at the window caught my attention. I smiled brightly as I saw Spiderman hanging upside down. I opened the window to let him in.  
"You could've walked through the doors like a normal person Spidey." I teased as I shuffled back to the bed.  
"I just wanted to drop by."  
"Literally." I said playfully. A nurse walked in and stopped in his footsteps, shocked at the hero stood casually in the room.  
"You're Spiderman!" The nurse said excitedly.  
"Hi!" Peter responded, giving a slightly awkward wave and struggling to find a way to stand. I shook my head in amusement.  
"I'm sorry... you erm...can't be in here." The nurse stated weakly.  
"He won't be long. He brought me in last night. He's just checking up on me, then going back to his hero duties." I defended.  
"Oh... I suppose that's alright." The nurse quietly shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind him. A moment passed before Peter and I laughed.  
"May wants to know if you'd like to join us for dinner later. We're having takeout but..."  
"I'd love to Spidey." I smiled at him gently.  
"Oh! Oh great yeah!" Peter said happily.  
"Thanks for last night... you saved me... I owe you one." My voice went quiet as I spoke to him. I felt Peter's arms around me abruptly.  
"Glad I got there in time."  
"I was so scared... I genuinely thought that maybe he'd..." I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought. Peter had seemed to catch on to what my final words would've been.  
"I wouldn't have let that happen Olivia." Peter's voice held a bit of anger, something I'd never seen from him. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly.  
"Thank you." I whispered against his shoulder. I felt Peter's suited fingers rest on the top of my head.  
"You should get going. I'll let you know when I get discharged and get Happy to drop me off at your place." I told him, squeezing Peter's hand reassuringly.  
"I'll see you tonight Liv." Peter stepped over to the open window.  
"Hey Spidey," I caught Peter's attention as he was about the climb out. "You know you're my best friend right?" From what I could gather from the movement of the suit's eyes, Peter seemed to be beaming at my words. My thoughts were confirmed when he gave a final reply before disappearing off into the city:  
"You're one of my best friends too."  
I knew that Ned would always be his closest friend, but knowing that Peter thought of me as being almost on par with Ned, it made me feel giddy inside. The rest of the day consisted of waiting to be discharged then eagerly waiting to get to Peter's apartment, to finally meet the famous aunt that Tony was now terrified of.


	4. Fun and Games

I dropped another handful of popcorn into my mouth as the next movie started. We must have looked a sight, all three of us were slouched on the sofa, our feet resting on the table in front of us. I’d invited Peter and Ned around to the apartment I was currently staying in for a movie marathon. The joy of being able to stay in one of Tony’s apartments is that they’re all decked out with the latest tech. The screen stretched almost across a whole wall. The buzz of the intercom drew my attention, I groaned as I stood from the sofa, after having not moved for a couple hours my body was stiff. I wandered over to the intercom to answer.  
“Liv do you want me to pause it?” Peter called.  
“Please.” I called back. I was thankful to find that the pizza I’d ordered had arrived, I told Peter and Ned I’d be back in five. I waited impatiently in the elevator as it descended. That was the one problem with living in a Stark owned apartment, they’re all on the top floor. After tipping the delivery guy I then had to wait just as patiently for the elevator to ascend.  
“Pizzas here!” I called as I reentered the apartment. I heard a cheer go between Peter and Ned before rushed footsteps came towards me.  
“Here let us help!” Peter offered as he took a couple boxes from my arms.  
“Ever the gentleman.” I smiled at him. Ned took a couple boxes and we stepped back over to the sofa. I struggled to push another table over to the sofa to place the boxes on, Peter quickly placed the boxes on the sofa before rushing over to help me. Of course I fell flat on my face when he gave it a shove, _I keep forgetting how strong he is_ , I silently reminded myself.

 

The night went on, movie after movie. Most of them I’d watched before, however there were a few Ned had brought around that I’d never heard of. It was nice for something new, something different. Some were old classics while some were more recent films. I was beginning to feel fully at ease spending time together with Peter and Ned. I sighed softly as I glanced over at the two, fast asleep on the sofa. So I decided to start tidying up the empty pizza boxes. I stacked them by the bin in the kitchen then fetched an oversized blanket from the bedroom to place over the guys. They looked peaceful, without a worry. While they slept I stood by the window and watched the night life of the city below. I could just make out people all dressed up, some had clearly been drinking with how little balance they had. I recalled the night at the club when some bastard spiked my drink. I shuddered at the thought of what he would’ve done to me if Peter hadn’t intervened. Yet there were times when I thought that maybe I deserved what was coming to me, that I shouldn’t have called Peter at all. I shook my head and sighed sadly as I watched the night slowly pass by.  
“What time is it?” A sleepy voice asked. I turned to see Peter slowly standing from the sofa, his hands bawled up and rubbing his eyes as he yawned.  
“Not sure. Early I think. Probably near about four. The club down the street just closed so I’m assuming that’s the time.”  
“You… haven’t slept yet.”  
“Nope,” I said popping the ‘p’. “Joys of being me I suppose.” I threw a smile over my shoulder.  
“You’ll get sick.”  
 _I already am Pete… I already am_. I shrugged off his concern.  
“Everything alright?” I asked as he stepped over to my side.  
“Yeah, just woke up I guess. Wondered where you got to.” Peter admitted.  
“This is gonna sound not like me at all but… can I hug you?” I asked quietly, looking away from Peter, afraid of his response. I first felt Peter’s hand on my arm before he steadily pulled me to him. I let out a shaky breath as I slowly placed my arms around him. He held me until I was ready to pull away, I briskly wiped away the tears threatening to fall.  
“Sorry.” I said apologetically.  
“W-what are you sorry for?” Peter’s brow furrowed in confusion.  
“Forget it. You should go back to sleep.” I waved him off.  
“Olivia. I don’t know what exactly is hurting you… I want to help. I want to be there for you.” Peter grasped my hand, making me look at him.  
“Why?” I spoke hoarsely.  
“Why? Liv, we’re friends right? It’s what friends do.” Peter spoke sincerely, concern etched into his features.  
“Thank you Peter.” I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
“Please try to sleep.” He pleaded.  
“I’ll try.” I shrugged. Peter took my hand and led me back to the sofa. He nudged me until I was curled up against the armrest, then he pulled a section of the blanket to cover him as well as me. As I watched him settle back down again, I reached out and grasped his hand.  
“Thank you… you’re a _really_ good friend.” I told the young hero. He simply smiled at me as he closed his eyes, I felt him squeeze my hand a final time before sleep took him. _I don’t deserve a friend like him_. I wrapped my arms around myself and waited for exhaustion to finally lull me to sleep.

I turned over with a grunt as I stirred in my sleep half awake. I grumbled slightly when I felt the blanket tangle in my legs and tried to kick it off. I breathed in deep and furrowed my brow when I could smell something. I glanced over to see Ned and Peter no longer asleep on the sofa. Confusion swept my features until I heard a yell from the kitchen, followed by the smoke alarm going off. I jumped up from the sofa and scrambled to the kitchen to find out what was going on.  
“Hi.” Ned said simply as I took in the sight in front of me.  
“We thought we’d try cooking breakfast… looks like burning food runs in the family.” Peter coughed, smearing the black marks on his cheeks.  
“Did Spiderman have a fight with the toaster or something?” I asked teasingly as I noticed several webs around the kitchen.  
“I’ll tidy it up.” Peter spoke apologetically.  
“You told me they dissolve in what? Two hours right? It’s fine… but how about I make breakfast?” I raised a brow.  
“No. You let us stay and you bought the pizza!”  
“And the snacks!” Ned added.  
“But you two brought the entertainment.” I argued. I pushed the two out of the kitchen and pointed to the bathroom, telling them to clean up. I tried to salvage what I could from the kitchen and eventually made some pancakes.

The sound of the door opening caught my attention while I stood in the kitchen making more pancakes.  
“Want to tell my why the kitchen is trashed? And why there’s webs everywhere?” A voice asked behind me.  
“There was this _massive_ spider and we tried getting rid of it?” I offered, my voice rising an octave.  
“By cooking bacon.” The visitor picked up a very burnt piece of bacon and dropped it back onto the tray.  
“Yes?” I raised a brow as I turned to see Tony with his brow raised skeptically.  
“Want some pancakes?” I asked as I flipped the several small pancakes in the pan. Tony grabbed a plate from the cupboard and held it out waiting for me to finish cooking.  
“This massive spider. Doesn’t happen to be Mr Parker sized does it?” He tilted his head. I bit my lip to try and not laugh. I placed several pancakes on his plate and gestured to where Peter and Ned were in the next room.  
“Go sit your ass down Mr Stark.” I said teasingly. I poured some more batter into the pan and waited for the inevitable exclamations from the dining area.  
“Liv! Liv!” Peter skidded into the kitchen, almost colliding with me.  
“Yeah.”  
“Mr Stark is here? What’s Mr Stark doing here?”  
“You do know it’s his apartment?” I questioned. Peter looked horrified at the kitchen, he went pale as he disappeared back into the dining area at the sound of Tony calling his name.

I followed a few moments later with the pan filled with pancakes. I stifled a laugh at Ned’s look of awe and horror and Peter clearly looking nervous.  
“Pancakes anyone?” I asked innocently as I stepped up to the table.  
“Please.” Peter said weakly. I sat beside Tony and elbowed him.  
“Stop teasing them Tony. They tried making breakfast because I let them stay over and bought them pizza and snacks.” I scolded him lightly. Not long later Tony had roped Peter and Ned into cleaning the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as Tony gestured to the window in the living room. I joined him looking over the city.  
“So they stayed the night?” Tony asked.  
“We marathoned movies.” I told him. He contemplated what I said before nodding happily.  
“Good.”  
“Do they really need to clean the kitchen? You have staff for that.”  
“I don’t see you telling them that either Olivia.” Tony looked at me, a smirk on his lips.  
“Pep would have us by the ear if she could see this.” I told him. Tony placed a finger to his lips. I looked over my shoulder to see Peter crawling on the ceiling cleaning away webs in bright pink frilly rubber gloves.  
“Aren’t those Anita’s?” I chuckled behind my hand.  
“I’m sure she won’t mind.” Tony waved off. Looking at his watch Tony told me he had to leave for a meeting.  
“I’ll walk you out.” I walked side by side with him as we headed to the door.  
“Anita will have an easy day.” Tony looked around the kitchen.  
“Anita?” Peter asked, furrowing his brow.  
“Yeah, she’s the cleaning staff for the apartment.” I mentioned. Peter’s jaw dropped open, realising what we’d done. Tony and I snickered at their reaction.  
“Well I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tony said his farewell before stepping out of the apartment.

I turned to see Peter hanging from the ceiling, his arms crossed. While Peter actually looked somewhat intimidating, Ned didn’t even come close.  
“Should have seen you guy’s faces!” I burst out laughing.  
“So we didn’t have to clean the kitchen?” Ned asked.  
“No. Anita does that. And believe me, she’s come in to the whole place trashed so your mishap in the kitchen is a welcome change for her.” I explained inbetween laughing. Peter dropped to the ground and fired his web shooter. I gasped finding my arm stuck to the wall.  
“Peter!” I cried out. He simply stuck his tongue out at me. He crossed one arm across his body and rested his other elbow on it, his fingers worrying his lip.  
“Come on! I’ll show you where the pool is!” I bargained.  
“We don’t have anything to swim in.” Peter looked to Ned then back to me.  
“Well, you can go and grab whatever you need and come back and we can spend the day by the pool!” I tried to encourage. Peter looked at Ned, a silent conversation between them.  
“Okay. We’ll go get our things.” Peter pointed to the door and started to walk toward it.  
“You’re not gonna leave me like this are you?” My eyes went wide.  
“You didn’t say anything about freeing you.” Peter said teasingly.  
“Oh I walked straight into that one didn’t I?” I shook my head.  
“Yeah. Yeah you did.” Ned replied.  
“Fine. Please hurry!” I begged, pouting slightly. As Peter and Ned left the apartment, Peter stuck his tongue out at me, which I also responded with. We laughed before he closed the door.  
“Damn.” I whispered, realising how much I needed the bathroom the moment he walked out.

I was banging my head against the wall when Peter and Ned returned. I was never so happy to see the biggest nerds in existence, well… I think Coulson just beats them to that trophy, Peter quickly freed me from his webs.  
“So where’s the pool?” Ned asked eagerly. I disappeared off to the bedroom to change into my swim clothes and grabbed a towel among a couple other items before leading the guys up to the roof.  
“I didn’t realise there was a pool up here?” Peter said in surprise as he saw the expanse of water and top of the range seating surrounding it.  
“What would Tony say at your lack of observance?” I teased. We each threw our things down onto a seat and stripped down to our swim clothes. I pulled out a speaker from within my towel roll and connected my phone to it.  
“Any requests? I called.  
"Something loud and lively?” Ned offered.  
“Got it!” I smiled, hitting play on one of my playlists. I waved the guys over to the edge of the pool and reached to hold Peter’s hand. I nodded my head to Peter and Ned for them to join hands.  
“You guys ready?” I asked, using my spare hand to shield my eyes from the sun.  
“Hell yeah!” Ned exclaimed. I counted to three and we all jumped into the pool. I gasped as I broke to the surface of the pool.  
“Oh man it’s cold!” Peter shuddered.  
“Dude, it’s almost summer! This is heaven!” I enthused. I looked over to see Ned happily swimming around, clearly loving the cool water. That afternoon was filled with plenty of water fights and games. Feeling a little exhausted I sat on the edge of the pool and wrung my hair out. I savoured the heat of the sun as it dried my skin. Abruptly I felt something being placed on my head. I looked up to see Ned at my side.  
“You should really wear a hat.” He commented before jumping back into the pool, splashing me. I smiled happily at the care these two showed me. I stood up suddenly as a song started to play over the speakers. I sung along to Olly Murs’ 'Dance With Me Tonight’ and danced carefree around the pool. I laughed brightly as I span around. I lost my footing and slipped. A grip on my waist brought me back to my feet. I tilted my head backwards until I saw who had caught me.  
“You have really good reflexes.” I noted as I stepped away from Peter. I glanced back to the speaker and held my hand out.  
“Dance with me!” I smiled encouragingly. Peter took my hand and spun me around. We danced around the pool until the end of the song. As it ended and I caught my breath back, I looked to Peter and noticed a devilish smile on his face.  
“Peter?” I asked. One moment I was on the pool side, the next I found myself in the pool. I came to the surface to hear both Peter and Ned laughing, Peter sat on the edge of the pool holding his side. I shook my head gently at his antics.

As the sun started to go down, we all sat with our legs dipped into the pool, our towels wrapped around us, a slight shiver coming over us whenever a breeze hit us. The sound of a phone ringing drew us all out of our thoughts. Peter flipped backwards to grab his phone and answered.  
“Hi May!” Peter enthused.  
“I’ve been with Ned and Liv.” He answered his aunt.  
“Alright, I’ll be back by then May… yes I’ll be safe!” He replied. He said his goodbyes before hanging up.  
“I guess you have to go?” I looked over my shoulder at him. He nodded sadly.  
“I best be going too.” Ned added as he stood. I looked down at my feet in the water and nodded in understanding.  
“I’m gonna stay here a little while.” I mentioned. Peter and Ned gave me a fist bump before leaving to go home. _I don’t deserve friends like them_. I sighed as I laid backwards, my feet still in the water. I waited for the air to turn cold and the sun to fall behind the highrises before I decided to finally go back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love feedback on how this is going! x


	5. Hate and Regret

Groaning I pulled the razor up my leg slowly, cleaned it and repeated until my legs were smooth. _Why does it always take for-fucking-ever to shave legs?_ I silently complained. Biting my lip, I ran my thumb over the blades of the shaver after I’d cleaned it. I glanced down to my thigh and bit my lip harder. Forcefully I slammed the razor onto the sink shelf and cursed. Quickly I wiped away the excess shaving cream from my legs. Standing in front of the mirror I took in my appearance. _I look like shit… even that’s far more than I deserve_. My face was paler than normal, a little gaunt. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. As I stepped into my room I screamed as I saw someone floating by the window.  
“Vision! Don’t do that! For fuck sake knock!” I hissed as I tried to calm my heart.  
“Ah forgive me Olivia. I came to see how you are feeling as well as wondering if you need alternative company for tod-”  
“No offence Vision but… you’re not quite the individual I need today… sorry.”  
“I fully understand. I shall let you return to getting ready. Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining area.” Vision stated before he phased through the wall. _Wanda was doing so well with him… he’s gone backwards since she left… they need to be together again,_  I thought sadly. I wandered over to a pile of clothes that were strewn over a chair in the corner of the room and picked the cleanest smelling ones up before tugging them on.

 

It was quiet when I left my room. The Avengers compound was relatively empty. Natasha was spending a week with Clint’s family on the farm, while Tony was off with Rhodey to help his rehabilitation. Pepper was the only one, besides Vision, who’d be knocking around the compound.  
“How did you sleep?” Pepper asked as she guided me to the breakfast bar. She placed a bowl of cereal in front of me along with a cup of coffee. While I managed to drink part of the coffee, I only ended up stomaching a few spoonfuls of cereal before I just pushed it around the bowl.  
“You’re not hungry?” Pepper asked.  
“Not this morning.” I spoke quietly.  
“You haven’t been hungry for days…” Pepper’s voice was quiet but filled with sadness.  
“I’m going out.” I stated as I stood from the stool.  
“Have you taken your medication?”  
“I’ll do it when I get back.” I waved her off.  
“Now Olivia. I need to see you take it!” She said sternfully. I sighed dejectedly and returned to my seat as Pepper found the spare box of medication and popped out a tablet. She slid it across the table and looked at me pleadingly. I rolled my eyes and took the tablet into my mouth, then took a sip of coffee.  
“Show me.” Pepper demanded. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out.  
“Are you ready to go Olivia?” I turned to see Happy stood waiting patiently by the door.  
“Just need to grab my bag that’s all.” I smiled sweetly. I wandered to my room and dashed to the bathroom to spit out the tablet I’d lodged between my cheek and my gum. I quickly flushed it down the toilet then returned to Happy with my bag. _I’m fine… I don’t need them anymore,_  I told myself silently.

The car drive was long and quiet. I stared out of the window the whole journey, only glancing at my phone every so often. I pulled up the voicemail and held my phone to my ear as I heard Tony speak, apologising in his own indirect way. I sighed as I locked my phone and glanced down when it buzzed with a new text. It was Peter. Again. I wanted some time alone, I didn’t feel like contacting anyone, only those I had to. I’d listened to his voicemail messages, at the end of each day I’d get a new one, always Peter telling me about his day, and always ending with him asking about me. Tony had chastised me several times for ignoring him and all I did in return was yell at him. Slowly Happy came to a halt.  
“We’re here Olivia.” Happy announced, his voice held sadness.  
“Thank you Happy. Have a nice day.” And then I exited the car and walked down the street. Each step as I got closer was sending a dagger into my heart, already I could feel the tears threatening to fall. Stopping by the same shop I always drop by on this particular day, I bought a bouquet of flowers, all bright and full of life. I bit my lip hard enough for it to bleed as I stood at the gate to the cemetery. Shakily my hand reached out and swung the cold iron gates open. I knew the way like the back of my hand, despite rarely visiting. My footsteps became shorter and slower as I got closer to where I needed to be. _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so so fucking sorry!_ I could already feel the tears starting to fall as I finally reached the grave. A large grave. A grave large enough for a family.

I pulled a cloth and bottle of water from my bag and cleaned the headstone. The names shone brightly in the morning sunlight. **In loving memory of Sarah and Lloyd Newton. A dear mother and father. 1970 - 2012 1972 - 2012. In loving memory of Kelly Newton. Loving daughter and sister. 2002 - 2012. Gone but never forgotten**. I fell to my knees and sobbed. _It should’ve been me. It should’ve been me. My name should be there! I’m so sorry you’re all dead because of me!_ I held myself as I cried. I pressed my forehead to the headstone and shook as sobs continued to rack my body.  
“I shouldn’t be here.” I hissed angrily at myself. Soon there were no more tears to shed and I simply sat in front of their headstone in silence. _You didn’t deserve what happened to you. I’m sorry._ I wiped away the drying tears from my cheeks. _I’m nothing… absolutely worthless… there’s no point in me being here anymore… I have no one… they just put up with me… I’m a burden_. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled I jumped up and turned.  
“P… Spiderman…” I couldn’t look him in the eye. How could I explain why I had been ignoring him?  
“Liv…” his voice was etched with pain.  
“What are you doing here? Did you follow me?” I growled out, anger filling me as I stood in front of Peter.  
“Mr Stark asked me to check on you. He told me you’d be here. That you’d need company.” Peter’s gaze fell onto the grave. Without thinking I swung and slapped him across the face.  
“He had no right! You had no right! What the fuck do you think you’re doing here! You can’t swoop in and save the day all the time! How dare you think you can come here and presume I’d be alright with it! Don’t you think? Tony said you’re supposed to be smart! Clearly not. Did it even cross your fucking mind that me being in a cemetery might be something personal! Get the fuck away from me! Get out of here now!” I yelled at him, fury filling each venom tipped word. Peter took several steps back, the eyes of his suit as wide as they could go.  
“Go!” I screamed, pushing him away hard. I watched as Peter turned, run then disappear off into the jungle made of glass and concrete. I turned on my heels and looked down at the grave. Once my heart rate and breathing had calmed, guilt and self hatred threatened to smother me.  
“What have I done…” I felt tears run down my face anew as I spun around to see where Peter had swung back into the city.

I couldn’t bring myself to call him. To apologise. How do I even begin to explain my actions. _You hit him. You pushed him. You shouted at him with so much hate… you’ve ruined it… congratulations Olivia. You’ve fucked up one of the best things that’s ever happened to you_. The drive back to the Avengers compound was just as silent. I felt dead on the inside. Broken. How do you think Peter feels you stupid bitch. _This is all your fault. You’ve ruined someone else’s life… at least you didn’t kill them this time…_  
“Shut up shut up shut up.” I repeated quietly as I rushed from the car towards my room in the compound. I ignored Vision’s questions as I entered the living area and once I’d locked my door, I dropped my things where I stood and stepped over to the bed. I stripped out of the clothes I was wearing and pulled on the pyjamas I had been wearing constantly the past couple weeks. I crawled into bed and curled up in the sheets. _I want to disappear for good_. My gaze fell on the bathroom door. _Just one good cut is all it will take… or dropping a power cable in the bath… it’ll all be over…_  
“Shut up… just shut up…” I cried as I tried to block out the voice. Eventually the constant crying exhausted me until I couldn’t stay awake any longer.

A conversation outside my door stirred me from my sleep. My head felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on it as well as feeling as if someone was squeezing it. Even just the sound of the door opening and closing again was more like a bomb going off in the centre of my brain. _Wait… I locked my door_. I slowly turned and gasped, tears threatening to fall as I saw Peter stood sheepishly in the centre of the room.  
“I brought ice cream.” He offered, holding up a bag in one hand and a spoon in his other hand.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked hoarsely. Peter worried his lip before taking a step forward gingerly.  
“You’re right. I shouldn’t have gone to the cemetery. Mr Stark asked me to and I didn’t think it through properly. I’m sorry Olivia.” He kept his gaze on his hands.  
“Peter… look at me… please.” I begged. Slowly he looked up.  
“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. You’re right about not thinking and that you shouldn’t have gone… but you had best intentions at heart,” I hesitated before continuing “What I did? I can’t even begin to apologise. I fucking hit you Peter. I _hit_ you. I yelled at you… I’ve ruined everything…” I sniffed, pulling my knees to my chest.  
“Olivia.” Peter took a step closer, concern in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry Peter! I’m sorry.” I continued to ramble, tears starting to fall. My gaze fell to my knees as I started to shake. When I felt myself get pulled into strong arms, their grip tight on me, I couldn’t stop myself breaking down in sobs. I grasped onto Peter’s shirt tightly as I cried into his shoulder. I felt him rock back and forth trying to help soothe me which only made me cry harder.

I was the first to pull away. Peter carefully wiped away my tears.  
“I brought ice cream,” He reminded. “It took a while to get here… so its probably more mush than ice cream.” Peter looked to the bag.  
“Can we…” I looked to the bag. Peter lifted the tub out and handed me the spoon. I took the lid off and smiled through my tears at the flavour he’d brought.  
“I remember you saying it was your favourite. I thought it might help a little.” Peter explained.  
“You remembered.” A sad laugh passed my lips as I dipped the spoon into the mint chocolate chip ice cream. We sat in silence for a while as I ate, I offered him the spoon every so often, sometimes he’d take it, other times he’d pass on the offer.  
“Vision told me… You haven’t taken your medication in a while… He says from the levels of neurotransmitter… it’s been a couple weeks.”  
“How…” My brow furrowed deeply.  
“He said that he scanned you when you came back. Said you haven’t been eating much recently either. Olivia how could you-”  
“Pull a stunt like that?” I rolled my eyes, repeating the words I had heard many of the Avengers tell me several times before. Peter shook his head.  
“How could you risk your wellbeing like that?” He asked, worry in his voice. Taken aback by his words I fell silent for a moment.  
“You’re the first to say it like that…” I bounced the spoon inbetween my fingers. Then Peter held a tablet in front of me.  
“Please Olivia. I… I don’t know how you’re feeling… or what’s going through your head… but I’m sure this will help.”  
I felt tears threaten to fall as I took the tablet with shaky hands and placed it in my mouth. I took a spoonful of ice cream and swallowed it, this time, the tablet going with it. Abruptly I reached out and grasped Peter’s hands.  
“Forgive me! I don’t deserve it… I hit you… I hurt you!” My hand slowly raised to gently caress where I slapped him. “Please Peter. Could you forgive me?”  
“Of course Liv!” Peter smiled brightly at me. My brow furrowed in confusion.  
“How… can you forgive me… just like that?” I asked.  
“Liv… You’re my friend… we forgive each other… no matter how much of an ass they’re being.”  
“I was an ass?” I asked surprised by his description. _I was the worst woman on the planet… never mind an ass_. Peter tilted his head and used his thumb and forefinger to create a small gap.  
“Just a little bit.”  
I laughed then clamped my hand over my mouth.  
“You’re not supposed to make me laugh Peter!” I scolded him.  
“Also what friends do.” He smiled.

I rested my head on Peter’s chest as we finished off the ice cream.  
“So… You really forgive me?” I asked quietly. Peter hummed in response.  
“I think you need to forgive yourself as well…” Peter drifted off at the end.  
“Do you want to know what happened? Why I’m here right now instead of elsewhere? Why I’m on really fucking strong antidepressants? Why all my family are in a grave while I’m still breathing?” I looked up at Peter who shifted to sit.  
“Only if you want to.” Peter held my hand as he spoke.  
“The Battle of New York,” I started. “That’s how they died. A Leviathan thing took out half the building as it went by… the part my family were in.” My grip tightened on Peter’s shirt as I spoke.  
“Want to know where I was? I was cursing the lot of them several blocks away, far away from the fighting. We’d had a fight. A big nasty fight. Started off between me and my sister. Then mom and dad joined in. I walked out. Guess what my last words to them were?”  
Peter stayed silent, his hand resting on top of the one which was gripping his shirt.  
“I… I told them I hated them. That I never wanted to see them again,” I started to cry. “I got my fucking wish. They tried calling me when the battle started. I had voicemail after voicemail of them begging me to come back to the apartment. They were waiting for me to get back so we could all leave together or wait it out together I don’t know. But I ignored my phone didn’t I… They died because I had a fight with them and they were waiting to make sure I was safe. They got torn to pieces and crushed all because of me. My whole family is dead because I was such a selfish stupid cow.” I dug my nails into my arm, in part to try and stop myself from crying, in part out of hatred. Peter hugged me tightly, hushing me to try and soothe me.

“I know where you’re coming from…” Peter spoke quietly, a sad sigh leaving his lips. I gently stroked his cheek, getting him to look at me, encouraging him to continue. “But… let’s just focus on getting you better for now.” Peter ran his fingers through my hair gently.  
“Okay.” I whispered.  
“I hate to say it… but I think you could use a shower.” Peter said, while he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
“I’m not that bad am I?” I asked, embarrassment clear in my voice.  
“I think if you use anymore dry shampoo…” Peter left the rest of the sentence unsaid.  
“Fine.” I huffed. Sitting up in bed.  
“How about I go to the kitchen and find something for you to eat?” Peter asked as he shuffled to the edge of the bed.  
“Don’t destroy the kitchen this time.” I begged him, a smile playing on my lips. Peter placed a hand over his heart, his expression of mock offense.  
“You really have so little faith in me?” Peter teased.  
“I think I trust Vision in the kitchen more than you… and he can’t cook whatsoever.” I said playfully as I started to step towards the bathroom. Peter laughed as he left my room, heading towards the kitchen. Suddenly I felt a tear run down my cheek. I wiped it away and felt my brow furrow. Realising what it was, I smiled happily before heading into the bathroom, silently hoping Peter wouldn’t wreck the kitchen. _That’s the first tear of joy I’ve cried in a long time_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I love to hear your opinions/thoughts.


	6. London Calling

It took several weeks until I was starting to feel my usual self. Peter was with me every step of the way. He’d convinced both Tony and his aunt May to let me stay at his, explaining that he’d be able to make sure I was eating and taking my medication. When I got sick of being in his apartment day in and day out, Peter moved me into the apartment I’d been staying at in the city. He couldn’t come by as often but I made sure to text him updates and leave voicemails when things were becoming too hard. He’d make it part of his schedule as Spiderman to drop by the apartment to check on me when I was staying there. Sometimes he’d even drop by with some food, ensuring that I had eaten that day. When it got to the point where I could no longer sit around in the apartment, I’d take a walk, usually meeting Peter as he came out of school. It would still make me gasp how he could jump over the fence. Instead of his previous voicemails on what he’d done the night before, we’d walk to where he’d change into his suit, he’d talk excitedly about what he’d done the previous night, almost bouncing on his feet as he spoke. One afternoon after he’d changed and I’d taken his rucksack from his grasp, I pulled Peter into a hug.  
“I need to tell you something.” I told him as I pulled away.  
“Is everything alright?” He asked, his hand reaching out to rest on my arm, his fingers caressing gently.  
“Yeah. Everything is fine. I just needed to tell you that I’m not going to be around for a while.”  
“Where are you going?” Peter asked concerned.  
“Oh it’s nothing to be worried about Spidey. Pep has a meeting for the company in London the day after tomorrow. She’s taking me with her. Since I’ve been eating and taking my medication like I should be,” I cupped Peter’s cheek “Which is all thanks to you by the way. She thinks getting out of the country and sightseeing might just be that bit of a break I need. Plus I’ve always wanted to go. Pep says the meetings are taking place over a week. So I should be back by next Friday.” I explained.  
“I’ll miss you.” Peter confessed, his hand grasping mine gently, his suited fingers running slowly over the back of my hand.  
“Hey I’m not disappearing off yet! We still have tomorrow to hang out! How about You, Ned and I all go out bowling or something tomorrow night before I leave?” I proposed.  
“Sounds great!” Peter replied happily. Abruptly he turned to look behind him.  
“I better…” he pointed upwards. I quickly hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“Be careful out there Spidey.” My voice was etched with worry.  
“I always am!” Peter said cockily before shooting his web toward a nearby building.

 

Turns out Peter is pretty good at bowling. However I think some of it is down to his abilities. He thrashed Ned and I in several games, smiling brightly the entire time. Inbetween games, while Peter and Ned were changing their names, probably mine as well, I disappeared off to the food counter to order some food. _How come throwing bowls down an alley is tiring work?_ As I waited for the order to be ready, I watched happily as the two best friends messed around, laughing as they argued over what I assumed were names.  
“Looks like Parker is getting better friends.” A snide voice said.  
“Excuse me?” I asked incredulously. I cringed at the guy leaning on the counter, he just reeked cockiness, and not the fun type that Tony usually has. He smelled like he’d dumped half the bottle of aftershave on himself.  
“I mean look at you,” he looked me up and down, I felt disgusted. “At least he can do better than that friend of his. Wait… you’re that friend of Stark’s right? Does Parker _really_ have an internship? Does he _really_ know Spiderman or is he just scraping the barrel of ways on how to get friends? Wait… are you a pity friend? Come on, we’re a few lanes down, it’ll be much more fun than _them_.”  
I made a disgusted sound and turned away, wishing for the food to hurry up. When a few more people crowded around the guy asking for food and other stuff, I was trying hard not to listen, I noticed he showed off a large amount of cash as he ordered.  
“Hey look at Parker’s new friend!” The guy called. I cringed and looked behind him to where Peter and Ned were. I was grateful when Peter seemed to sense I was looking over to him. I chuckled slightly at how Peter cringed at the sight of me being bombarded by people. People who clearly knew Peter, people who were clearly dickheads. Peter stepped over to where I was, quickly taking the tray of food that we’d ordered from the staff member’s hands, telling me he’d carry It, to which I thanked him. Then he was thrown several taunting questions from the group. Peter apologised as we walked back to the lane, telling me that was Flash, and to ignore him. I smirked as an idea sprung to mind. I turned around and shouted.  
“Hey Flash! Tell me, what’s the point in having a big dick if most of it is shoved into your personality?” I held my hands out mockingly as I smiled. A series of laughs and sounds came from the group, Flash turning bright red. The smile was still plastered onto my face as I sat back down at our lane. Ned was the first to fist bump me.

We ate for a while before starting the next game. When I glanced up at the names on the board I laughed, almost choking on my fries.  
“Really guys? So which one am I?” I asked.  
“Legolas, definitely.” Ned stated.  
“Oh because of my lovely flowing hair?” I flipped my hair over my shoulder. The two guys started to laugh.  
“Hawkeye might have taught me a thing or two.” I smiled happily as Ned and Peter started to calm down.  
“So who’s Aragorn and who’s Gimli?” I asked.  
“Aragorn,” Ned pointed to Peter. “Gimli.” He pointed to himself.  
“Come on guys. Let’s get playing. Let’s see if we can’t bring down the reigning champion.” I teased, narrowing my eyes at Peter. He held his hands up defensively.  
“That’s if you can get near me.” He stuck his tongue out.  
“Oh that’s fighting talk!” Ned stated.  
“Lets bring him down a peg Ned.” I said happily, fist bumping Ned once I’d finished speaking. Well… we lost… painfully, but hey, we had fun. We walked out of the bowling alley together, chatting happily.  
“You’re gonna stay in touch right?” Ned asked.  
“We can video call,” I offered. “And I promise to bring back plenty of souvenirs from London!” I grinned.  
“Don’t get in trouble.” Peter teased.  
“Me? Trouble? Peter Parker where did you get that notion from?” I replied playfully. We walked towards the subway, Ned and Peter needing a train to get home whereas my apartment was a small walk away. Ned gave me a hug before going through the turnstiles, Peter hung back a moment to speak to me.  
“I’ll send a message when I get there. I promise.” I told Peter.  
“If you go to a club, please be careful. I don’t think my webs can reach all the way to London.” Peter’s voice was filled with concern.  
“I promise if I do go to a club I’ll keep an eye on my drink _all_ the time. I’ll stay safe Peter I promise! But you promise the same alright? You stay safe for me!”  
“I will Liv.”  
“I’ll see you soon Pete.” I leaned in and hugged him tightly, quickly I pressed a kiss to his cheek. I pulled back, Peter had a blush across his cheeks, I could feel heat across my own.  
“H-have fun Olivia.” Peter stuttered before walking backwards, giving a small wave. I laughed when he bumped into the turnstiles.

The jet ride to London took several hours, most of which I slept. Pepper was preparing for her meetings the entirety of the flight. Stretching my arms above my head, I yawned as I stepped over to the window of the jet and looked out. The afternoon sun bathed the highrises as we went over central London.  
“Wow.” I smiled brightly.  
“Its wonderful isn’t it?” Pepper commented.  
“Yeah. It is.” I sighed happily at the view. After a small drive to the hotel, I hurriedly took out my laptop and sat comfortably on the bed. Yawning, I waited for the call to connect.  
“Greetings from London!” I exclaimed cheerfully.  
“How was the flight?” Ned asked.  
“Long. So very, very long. I slept most of the way.” I admitted.  
“Have you…” Peter drew out.  
“Yeah. I took it on the flight. All good!” I told him.  
“Good.” Peter said quietly.  
“Got any plans tonight?” Ned asked.  
“Erm, there’s a show I’m going to see at the theatre. And tomorrow I’m going to do a little bit of sightseeing. The day after I’m not too sure what I’ll do. All as it comes I suppose.” I smiled at the two guys.  
“Sounds fun!” Peter replied.  
“How’s your day been?” I asked.  
“Busy. Got plenty of homework, so not much Spidey business tonight.” Peter said dejectedly.  
“Ooh! Flash hasn’t bothered us at all, do we need to start paying you protection money or?” Ned said playfully.  
“I think your friendship is payment enough.” I said jokingly. Pepper caught my attention, mouthing that it was time for dinner. I frowned.  
“What’s wrong?” Ned asked.  
“Gotta go. Pep and I are going for dinner somewhere before I go to the theatre. I suppose I’ll see you guys later?” I said sadly.  
“Definitely!” Peter enthused. There was a lot of waving and goodbyes said before we finally ended the call.

By the time I woke the next day, it was late morning. Room service brought up breakfast, just something small since the amount of walking I had planned meant something heavy would be a bad idea. Quickly I took a shower and tied my hair up once it’d dried. Looking at my phone, I checked the weather forecast for the day and decided to wear a dress to wander around the city in. Taking a final look in the mirror, I pulled on sunglasses and stepped outside, ready for a day of exploration. British people being the kindest, posh spoken and nicest was utter bullshit, whoever decided to portray life in the capital like that were really romanticising it. The number of times I was pushed and shoved, cursed and spat at was overwhelming.  
“Yeesh.” I grumbled. I broke out into a smile as I stepped from the sidewalk over to St Paul’s Cathedral.  
“Holy shit…” I gasped in awe. I wandered around the building, snapping photos and smiling brightly. Turning the camera on myself, I made a peace sign before snapping another photo. _I just need some Wi-Fi,_  I thought to myself. I noticed the Starbucks opposite the cathedral and stepped inside. I wiped away the sweat on my forehead and ordered a drink. Then I sat on the steps of the cathedral, enjoying the early afternoon sun, and the liveliness of the city. My feet began to hurt a few hours later, deciding to take a break I took a seat on a bench beside the Thames and just relaxed for a while. _I wish Peter was here, he’d love it! It’d be nice for the company as well_. I frowned slightly at the thought of missing Peter. As mid afternoon turned to evening, I steadily took a walk back to the hotel. I found Pepper sat on the sofa in the living area, a screen open on her computer.  
“Hey kid!” Tony called. I stepped over and waved.  
“How’s London?” He asked.  
“Great. I mean it’s murder for you feet but hey, nice buildings and stuff.”  
“Not missing Mr Parker too much yet are we?” Tony seemed to half-tease. I shrugged off his question in an and-what-if-I-did manner.  
“Well the kid is doing just fine.” Tony mentioned.  
“You keeping tabs on him?” I asked.  
“Perhaps. Hey the kid gets himself into trouble all the time.” Tony waved off my question.  
“I’m gonna go take a shower, I feel all sticky. Ooh! Then I have some neat photos to show you!” I enthused. I said my goodbyes to Tony before heading towards the bathroom. Remembering what I was trying to do earlier, I brought up the selfie I had taken and sent it to Peter.  
 **Wow it looked really sunny! Had a good day?** Was Peter’s response.  
 **Yeah I did, my feet are killing though. Slightly regretting my plan for more sightseeing tomorrow.** I sent followed by a laughing emoji. Playing one of my playlists on my phone, I then jumped into the shower, relishing the feeling of cool water washing away the sweat from the day of walking. I wondered what Peter was doing, he was five hours behind London so it’d be mid afternoon. I hoped he was having a good day, if anyone deserved a good day it was Peter. After climbing out of the shower I looked at my phone for a reply. **I miss you Liv. Come back soon!** I smiled and felt a blush come across my cheeks. _He misses me!_ **I miss you too Peter I wish you were here, you’d love it here! Plus I’m pretty sure there’s plenty of crime going around for you to clear up!** I sent back. **Be safe Liv**. Peter replied simply.

The next day I wandered around the rest of the major sights I had missed the day before. I was glad to have Tony as a friend come family member, it meant I didn’t have to worry about the memory on my phone running out. The London Dungeon attraction was a nice break from walking around in the heat. I found a small café by the riverside and sat watching small boats pass by. _What could I bring back for the guys?_ I wondered. I took a long walk on the way back to the hotel, cutting through Leicester Square. _How much chocolate can I take back to Queens?_ I pondered as I stepped into the M &M store. Half an hour later I exited holding several bags, filled with chocolate. As I passed a souvenir shop I spotted a cap that made me laugh. I popped quickly in then out, a devilish smile on my face. Once I’d returned to the hotel I took my phone, tugged the cap onto my head, smiled then took a photo. **Souvenir?** I messaged along with the photo. A few moments later I got a reply. **Liv! They do stuff like that? In London?** I quickly video called him.  
“Yes they do Mr Parker. Yes they do.”  
“I don’t know whether to be mortified that you bought that, or happily surprised! Hey May! Look at what Liv found in London!” Peter called over his shoulder. His aunt appeared a moment later, giving a small laugh as I posed for the camera.  
“Think Pete would suit it?” I smiled. May laughed before disappearing, I watched as Peter wandered back into his room. I took the cap off and ran my fingers over the metal Spiderman symbol.  
“Wonder how jealous Tony would be?” I said playfully. Peter chuckled.  
“What have you got planned for tomorrow?” He asked.  
“I’m going to do some shopping for more souvenirs and then the day after I was thinking of going over to where Thor had that battle the other year. They put up a statue. Thought I’d take a photo to show him… whenever he returns from… wherever he is right now.” I explained.  
“Sounds like you’re having fun!” Peter stated.  
“I am… but I miss you… I miss our hanging out… I miss your company Pete.” I said sadly.  
“You’ll be back in a few days! I can’t wait to see you!” Peter enthused.  
“I can’t wait to see you too.” I replied. A few minutes later I ended the call. I turned to see Pepper stood, leaning against the wall.  
“Pep!” I smiled, walking to her and hugging her tightly. She had a smile on her face.  
“Meeting went well I assume?” I inquired.  
“Oh yeah it went well. You and Peter are close.” Pepper tilted her head.  
“Yeah, we are friends Pep, of course we’re close!”  
“There’s close and then there’s you two.” Pepper stated.  
“Well he’s taken care of me Pep.” I argued.  
“And how often have you thought about him since we got here?” She asked knowingly.

The last couple days in London went by like a breeze. The bedroom of the jet was filled with bags from the shopping I’d done over the days. Many of them were filled with souvenirs. _I hope they like them!_ I thought. As the jet took off I said a silent goodbye to London. During the long fly home I flicked through all the photos I’d taken over the days. I smiled brightly at the selfie I took in front of the statue of Thor they’d erected where he had a battle a few years past. _I can’t wait for him to get back! He’ll love this!_ After several hours of listening to music, I found myself falling asleep. I felt someone shake me awake.  
“Go away.” I grumbled. A small laugh drew my attention to the conscious world. I opened an eye to see Pepper and Tony looking down at me.  
“Hi.” I said as I stretched my arms above my head.  
“Hello sleepy head!” Tony smirked down at me.  
“We’re home?” I asked. Pepper nodded. As I stepped outside to the ground, I noticed it was dark, the stars just visible.  
“What time is it?” I asked yawning.  
“Almost midnight.” Happy’s voice was beside me. I turned and hugged him. I asked Happy to drop me off at the apartment in the city. When we arrived, he helped me carry my belongings and souvenirs up to the apartment.  
“I’ll see you soon Happy.” I wished him goodnight before closing the door. Quickly I changed and rushed to the roof. After a single call that lasted a mere few seconds, I waited excitedly on the roof. It was a warm night, unusually quiet for the city. Suddenly I heard a faint sound and turned. I couldn’t help the smile that appeared on my face. Suddenly a body landed straight into mine, nearly taking me off the ground. We stumbled before falling onto the ground. I laughed happily as I held Peter tight to me, his suit might have hidden his face but I could tell he was happy to see me.  
“Liv!” He exclaimed joyfully as he hugged me tightly.  
“Hello Spidey!” I giggled, hugging him back just as tight. The time spent apart just melted away.  
“I’m so glad to see you!” Peter exclaimed.  
“You have no idea!” I grinned. He reluctantly pulled away and sat crossed legged on the roof.  
“How was London?” He asked as he lifted the bottom of his mask to show his mouth.  
“Great! I brought a ton of stuff back, but that can wait till tomorrow!”  
“Its been quiet here, not much to do. Ned and I finished that video game! Pretty crappy ending.” Peter pouted.  
“I’ve missed you so much!” I admitted.  
“You have no idea.” He repeated my words. We spent hours talking on the roof, laughing and catching up, it was exactly what I needed. As I started to feel tired again, I let myself rest my head on Peter’s shoulder. His arm came around me and rested on my hip, pulling me close to him.  
“I really missed you Peter.” I whispered.  
“I really missed you too Olivia.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on how this is going!


	7. Save Me

**I’m heading into the city today, I’ll see you in a bit?** I messaged Peter. A few moments later my phone buzzed. **Definitely! I can’t wait!** He added a smiling emoji to the end of the message. Smiling happily I walked over to the car that was waiting for me outside the Avengers compound. _If it’s this warm here… it’s gonna be like hell in the city_. I thought to myself as I climbed in.  
“Morning Happy!” I greeted cheerfully.  
“Good morning Olivia.” Happy replied. As he pulled away, I took off my sunglasses and looked out the window. Consumed in my thoughts the world passed by quickly, and soon enough we found ourselves in the heart of the city.  
“Here will do just fine Happy.” I called. He pulled the car over and unlocked the doors.  
“Thank you for driving me Happy.” I smiled at him as I unbuckled the seatbelt.  
“Well I enjoy driving you around. Where would you like me to pick you up?” He asked.  
“Oh. Well I was hoping on crashing at Peter’s tonight.” I confessed. He gave me a knowing look.  
“Shove off Happy.” I said playfully. I shook my head as I watched Happy pull away. _What is it with everyone? I wondered. Peter and I are just friends, we’re as close as we are because of how he got me back on my feet._ I reasoned with myself.

**I’m here, I’ve just got to pick a couple things up first and then we can meet?** I messaged Peter. This time I didn’t get a reply straight away, _he must be busy, he’ll get back to me eventually_. So I decided to head to the shopping district. _That film that Peter likes has just come out on DVD,_ I thought to myself as I wandered into a entertainment shop. After a while of searching I managed to find it, making a triumphant sound when I picked it up. After purchasing it, I wandered around for a little longer before deciding to take a break. I frowned down at my phone while I sat on a nearby bench, _still no reply? What’s he up to?_ I wondered, becoming slightly worried with the silence from Peter’s end. _He usually replies quickly or at least says if he’s busy._ I worried my lip as my mind went through all the horrible scenarios that he could be in. Shaking my head and telling myself it was nonsense I decided I’d take a trip to the ice cream parlour that Peter and I frequented. Hailing a cab, I jumped in and told the driver where to go. As he drove I reminisced about the times Peter and I had been to the ice cream parlour, usually after a hard day on either party’s side. We’d chat and have a laugh, I felt myself smiling at the thought of it. Abruptly I caught something moving in my periphery. I glanced up and grinned when I saw Spiderman crawling across the buildings, webslinging to each one. As his gaze fell on the cab I waved at him, I tried to hide my laugh when he awkwardly waved back, trying to keep up with the cab. Then I noticed him stop a moment before webslinging off in a different direction. _Now I get why he hasn’t answered._ I thought, relieved that he was alright.

I hummed happily in the back of the cab as we waited at an intersection. Leaning my head on the glass, I closed my eyes momentarily, feeling slightly sleepy. _Need to start getting more sleep, can’t stay up half the night chatting with Peter_ , I told myself silently.  
“Got anything nice planned for today miss?” The driver asked as the traffic moved slightly forward.  
“I’m going to meet up with a friend. He’s busy working at the minute but once he finishes I bought a film that he likes, thought we’d watch it together.”  
“Oh like a date?” The driver replied. I stuttered over my words.  
“N-no! We’re just friends!” I defended. The driver simply hummed, clearly not believing me. I drew my phone from my bag, wanting something to distract me. Finally the traffic started to move. Slowly but surely we started to cross the intersection. The sound of numerous police sirens nearby made me roll my eyes. _On one hand pretty sure sirens are the music of the city, on the other hand… seriously? Like you have Spiderman swinging around and people still think it’s fine to…_ that’s when I noticed the sirens were close to the intersection.  
“Shit!” The driver cried out. My brow furrowed I turned to ask him what was wrong. I didn’t get the chance before the drivers side was impacted. My head slammed against the window, my body jolting against the seatbelt. I let out a scream as the truck that had plowed into us just kept on driving, not slowing down, if anything it was speeding up. Next it was my side of the vehicle that was impacted as the truck drove into another set of cars. Glass shattered and was sprayed on me as they continued to plow into more and more vehicles. Panicking I tried to reach for my phone that had slipped from my hands in the initial impact. I found it in the footwell, as I tried to reach for it, the truck swerved. It had managed to pull away from the rest of the vehicles it’d drove in to, but the cab must have been caught under the truck somehow. The truck sped up again. After a harsh corner the cab came loose. The world span as the vehicle rolled several times. _Please says that it’s over_ , I begged silently. Suddenly the truck drove into the cab again. The cab was on its side, scraping against the road, sparks, glass, shards of metal were all diving towards me through the smashed window. _Need to get my phone! I can’t die here!_ My vision blurred with tears as fear finally set in. Leaning forward was agony, but I had to do it to reach my phone. It was just within finger length before it slid out of my reach with a harsh turn by the truck.  
“I don’t want to die!” I cried out. I forced myself through the pain to reach out further and despite feeling like I was being torn apart, I managed to get a grasp of the phone. Tony had installed a panic button into the phone for if I ever needed urgent help, he’d connected it to all the Avenger’s phones. I pressed the screen, sending out my SOS. Now I just had to wait.

As time went on, more debris hit me, and I was losing the strength to hold myself up, away from the window, I thought that this would be it, this is how I rejoin my family. This is how I leave everyone behind. This is how I leave Peter. I felt a tear slip at the thought. Suddenly the cab was no longer dragging across the road. The sound of metal scraping on concrete was replaced with the sounds of sirens. _Is it over?_ I looked out of the window and found the ground far away. Slowly the ground came back up to meet the cab, the vehicle turned ever so slowly so when it reached the ground it was back on its wheels, or what was left of them.  
“Are you okay?” I called to the driver. Silence. I tried leaning forward but cried out in pain.  
“Hey! Are you okay?” I called again. Silence. The remains of my door were pulled away, I cried out in pain. Glancing down I saw my leg trapped.  
“Olivia.” I broken voice cried.  
“Peter.” I whispered, looking to see Peter’s masked face.  
“Stay still. Don’t move.” His voice was panicked.  
“Driver.” I managed to get out. Peter disappeared for a moment and pried open the drivers door. A moment later he returned shaken.  
“The driver?” I asked. Peter shook his head.  
“Get me out of here!” I cried, trying to pull myself loose of the seatbelt. Peter placed his hands on my shoulders and kept me still.  
“Olivia… Don’t move.”  
“Please.” I begged. I watched Peter look me up and down. I tried to move my head and hissed as something sharp bit into my neck. As I tried to reach up Peter grasped my hand and shook his head.  
“Stay still.” His voice was quiet.  
“Okay.” I whispered. Very carefully I felt Peter cover areas of my body with his webs.  
“Peter… it hurts.” I gasped out.  
“Just hold on Liv.”  
I assumed the adrenaline was wearing off as pain started to creep into my body. I was finding it harder and harder to breath.  
“Peter… can’t breath right.” I coughed. Peter abruptly pulled the bottom of his mask up and leaned forward and pressed a kiss against my forehead. As he pulled away I could feel something wet on my skin. Looking at Peter, I saw the tears running down his cheeks. _It’s bad…_ My chest became tighter and breathing was even more difficult. I reached out and tried to find Peter’s hand.  
“I’m scared. I don’t want to die.” I rushed out.  
“I won’t- I won’t let you Olivia. Karen how long until an ambulance gets here?” Peter asked desperately.  
“Olivia hold on for a few more minutes. They’re coming. You’re not leaving yet. I won’t let you. Please don’t leave.” Peter choked on his words.  
“I- I don’t think I can Spidey.” I smiled through the pain and tears, I reached up and cupped his cheek.  
“Please. I can’t lose you as well.” He begged. I made a pained sound and found my head lolling backwards.  
“Olivia?” Peter panicked. I hummed in response. I let go of Peter’s hand and felt my eyes begin to close.  
“No. No. No!” I heard Peter cry. “Mr Stark! She’s… she’s…”  
“Out of the way kid,” _Tony… He came…_ “Stay with me Olivia. What’s Cap gonna say when he gets back huh?” I smiled weakly and groaned. I screamed as I felt myself get removed from the vehicle. Then I felt cool air rushing past me. _This isn’t the worst way to go I suppose._ I felt myself give up.

Constant beeping coaxed me awake. I flinched at the loud sound, my head ringing. I whined softly, my whole body aching. I felt a pressure on my hand and tilted my head to the side.  
“Hey kid.” Tony’s voice was quiet, sad. He leaned forward from his seat and gently rubbed my arm.  
“W…what happened?” I croaked.   
“What do you remember?” He asked.  
“Erm… taxi… crash… I’m not sure…” I thought aloud. Tony nodded gently.  
“How bad?” I asked. Very slowly reaching with my other hand to hold Tony’s. He looked away.  
“Tony.” I pressed.  
“You were in surgery for over twenty-seven hours. You… you technically died several times on the table. You were put in a coma for a week to recover.” Tony reluctantly explained. The air in my lungs rushed out. _I died…_ I choked on a sob then cried out in pain. Looking down I saw medical gauze over my chest.  
“T-Tony.” I panicked. The heart monitor started to beep more rapidly.  
“Calm down!” Tony tried to soothe. I tried to sit up but Tony held me down.  
“Tony!” I cried out.  
“Nurse!” Tony shouted. Then I felt something rush into my veins. When I woke again I cried softly, my chest hurt so much.  
“Olivia.” I turned to see Pepper sat beside Tony.  
“Hi.” I said sadly. _What is it with me and hospitals?_  
“Are you comfortable?” Pepper asked. I gently shook my head then regretted as pain shot up into my skull. As more pain relief was administered, I managed to stay calm as Pepper told the nurse to explain my what I had suffered with. Intracranial bleed, hemopneumothorax, extensive internal bleeding among a dozen other injuries. _How am I alive._ I turned my head away from Pepper and Tony, not wanting them to see me cry. My eyes widened as I came face to face with Peter, fast asleep in a hospital chair.  
“He hasn’t left your side since you came in.” Pepper explained.  
“He’s been here a week?” I almost whispered.  
“Yeah. Couldn’t bare to leave you.” Pepper replied.  
“We’ll let you have some time.” Tony ushered Pepper out of the room, shutting the door as they left.

“Peter.” I called out. He stirred a little.  
“Peter!” I tried again, grimacing at the pain in my chest. He woke up that time. He seemed disorientated, but as soon as his gaze landed on me he jumped up from his seat.  
“Olivia!” He exclaimed happily. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down, gently pressing his forehead to mine.  
“I thought you were gone. I didn’t think you were going to come back.” Peter’s voice was full of pain as he spoke. I reached up and stroked his cheek.  
“So did I.” I admitted. Peter rested his head on the pillow, just above my shoulder, his arms coming to rest by my sides, his fingers gently tucking under my back. _He’s scared to hug me, he doesn’t want to hurt me._ Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his body, pulling him as close as I could without it hurting. Peter turned his head and pressed his lips to my temple.  
“Don’t scare me like that again. I’m begging you Liv.” Peter’s voice was broken.  
“I won’t.” I whispered, nuzzling my head to his.  
“Pete… can you get a nurse?” I asked quietly. Peter sat up and looked worried.  
“I just need the bathroom.” I admitted, blushing. A moment later a nurse entered, slowly and with a lot of pain I was helped to my feet and into a wheelchair. When I looked at my reflection in the bathroom, I realised how serious the accident was. I let out a sob as I reached up to touch my bandaged head, then let my fingers go over the numerous cuts all over my face. I found gauze covering my chest from one incision and another strip of gauze covering another incision on my abdomen. _I’m going to be covered in scars._ Peter caught my miserable expression as I was wheeled back into my room, he rushed to help the nurse get me back into bed.  
“Olivia?”  
“I look awful Pete. I’m going to have scars everywhere.” I sobbed. Peter gently held me in his arms, trying to comfort me.  
“You beautiful Liv. Wanna know why?” He leant back as he asked.  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re alive and you’re here.” He gently caressed my side as he spoke.  
“I don’t deserve you Peter Parker.” I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to his cheek.  
“Get some sleep Liv. You’re exhausted.” He commented as my grip slowly got weaker. I nodded, listening to his advice. He helped me lay back against the bed.  
“Stay.” I pleaded.  
“I’m not going anywhere. Promise.” Peter held my hand as I fell asleep. I was roused from sleep by a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
“Time for another scan.” The nurse told me. Grumbling slightly I was once again helped from bed and into a wheelchair.  
“Peter!” I called, he must’ve been sleeping lightly because he woke quickly.  
“I’m going for a scan.” I informed him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly.  
“Can I come with you?” He asked sleepily. I looked up at the nurse pleadingly.  
“I suppose so.” The nurse eventually said.

We chatted easily on the way to and from the scan. He made me laugh a couple times which made me almost double over in pain. I waved off his concern each time, each time he’d reach out and hold my hand, rubbing the back of my hand soothingly in a kind of apology. Peter helped me back into bed, without the help of the nurse.  
“You are a very sweet couple.” The nurse commented, updating my notes as she spoke. I looked down at my hands, my mind going a mile a minute in thought, I looked at Peter, my mouth hanging open a little. He had the same mix of startled and embarrassment on his features. I worried my lip with my teeth as I questioned myself. _Do I like Peter that way? Does he like me that way? He hasn’t said anything either to deny it_. I thought. When I looked back up at the nurse they had left the room. Gingerly, I turned my gaze to Peter.  
“You didn’t say anything…” Peter drifted off.  
“Neither did you.” I defended. Peter looked down at his hands, fidgeting slightly before he stood and sat on the bed.  
“Can I?” He held his hand out, nearly cupping the side of my neck. Biting my lip I thought a moment then nodded. Hesitantly Peter leaned in. He’d move in a little, then back up, a silent argument in his head. His brow furrowed slightly.  
“Don’t think too hard.” I teased. Peter chuckled and shook his head. He reached out and cupped the side of my neck, I leaned into his touch, feeling myself relax and sigh happily. Just as hesitantly Peter leaned in further and very slowly and unsure he pressed his lips against mine. His were soft compared to my chapped ones. It was only a short kiss, lasting only a few moments. Peter pulled back, his eyes shining, smile on his face.  
“Got it!” Tony’s voice cheered putting his phone back in his pocket. Peter yelped and jumped back. Tony and Natasha were stood at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please leave a comment.


	8. Us

“Nat!” I exclaimed happily, trying to draw attention away from what had just happened.  
“How are you feeling? I got the distress signal, came as fast as I could. You were already in theatre by the time I got here.” Natasha sat at the end on the bed.  
“Everything still hurts but the pain medication is brilliant.” I enthused.  
“So is kissing.” Tony said under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“What brings you here?”  
Natasha raised a brow.  
“Okay stupid question.” I smiled. I looked over to see Peter perched on the edge of the chair, looking ready to make a hasty exit.  
“This must be Peter.” Natasha turned her gaze to Peter. I saw him swallow harshly and then stutter out a hello.  
“Tony… can I have a word.” Natasha dragged him from the room. Peter let out a breath.  
“Well… that was…”  
“Awkward.” Peter finished, laughing nervously.  
“But… good.” I whispered. Peter smiled brightly.  
“Yeah… really good,” He enthused. “Would you like… to go on a date… with me?” Peter asked nervously.  
“Peter, you do realise how long I’m gonna be stuck in here for right and then recovery will probably take… weeks?” I replied.  
“Who says that it has to take place outside of here? T-that’s if you want to of course! Like we could watch a film or a tv series or something. We could have a meal together or when you can walk on your own we could walk around a little.” Peter rambled. I smiled sweetly at him.  
“Sounds perfect.” I replied happily. A knock at the door drew our attention to Natasha and Tony.  
“Not interrupting are we?” Natasha asked.  
“Not at all!” Peter and I said simultaneously. An hour later of talking and catching up Natasha and Tony decided it was time to go.

 

Just before she left the room Natasha pulled a small box from her bag.  
“A present.” She said simply before exiting.  
“Close the door.” I told Peter. Peter raised a brow at me but did as I said. I opened the box and inside laid what I assumed was a phone, it’s technology way more advanced than what I was used to. I tried figure out how to turn it on. Peter came and sat on the bed and tried figuring it out but came up empty. Instead we just sat together and waited for it to do something.  
“Hey look in my bag.” I asked quietly. Peter leaned down and took my bag from the set of drawers by the hospital bed. He curiously looked through it until he pulled out a DVD. He gasped as he looked at it.  
“I bought it that day. For you. I was gonna see if we could watch it at yours. I remember you really liking it.” I explained. Peter pressed a kiss to my cheek as he flipped the DVD in his hands. Suddenly the phone screen lit up. I swiped at the answer call button on the screen. My eyes lit up brightly as I saw Steve and the others.  
“What are you doing!” I cried out.  
“Shhh. It’s all encrypted, no one will know, can’t be traced.” Steve explained with a chuckle.  
“Oh guys it’s so great to see you!” I exclaimed.  
“Nat told us what happened. You’re in one piece aren’t you?” Clint asked in the background.  
“Yeah. I have Spiderman to thank for that.” I briefly looked over to Peter.  
“Kid, keep an eye on her for us.” Steve directed to Peter. Realising that Peter was in camera shot I wasn’t sure what to do. I think my panic was evident on my face.  
“We know Liv. Don’t worry.” Steve said calmly. Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously before saying a quick hi and saying he’s not letting me out of his sight.  
“Be good to her.” Clint said.  
“I will.” Peter looked at me gently, his gaze full of warmth.  
“You’ll be back on your feet soon.” Sam called. I smiled.  
“I hope so. And I hope you guys come back soon. I miss you all.” I said, my voice etched with sadness.  
“We know Liv. Someday. Hopefully soon.”  
I nodded in understanding.  
“We’ll let you get some rest. We’ll be in touch again soon.” They all shouted goodbyes and waved before the feed cut.  
“Well the meet the parents went well.” I said playfully. Peter chuckled slightly, still a little caught off guard.

I convinced Peter to go home and see his aunt. To get some sleep in a proper bed along with a proper meal. It gave me time to think, time to sleep peacefully, time to look forward to the future. When Peter came by the next day he’d brought a few board games, May was with him.  
“How are you feeling sweetie?” May asked sincerely, her gaze fully of pity.  
“Rough but Pete’s been amazing. Kept me company the whole time.” I replied.  
“Well I hope you make a quick recovery. You can came over once you get out, for a meal.” May offered.  
“That sounds really good May, thank you.” I said with a smile.  
“I best be going. I’ll see you later,” May ruffled Peter’s hair. “And I hope you feel better soon Olivia.”  
“See you soon May!” I called.  
“Did you sleep okay?” Peter asked, shrugging his jacket off and coming to sit on the bed.  
“Pain medication puts me to sleep really quickly. I woke up a few times, thought I was back there…” I shuddered. Peter held my hands.  
“I should’ve got there in time.” Peter’s voice broke as he spoke. I shook my head and cupped his cheek, making him look at me.  
“You did the best you could Pete. You saved me. I’d be dead without you. Just remind yourself of that. _Without you I would’ve been dead_.” I pressed. Peter contemplated what I said before nodding in agreement.  
“So, what are we playing first?” I changed the subject. The day consisted of playing several of the board games Peter had brought, being ferried to and from scans, falling asleep several times and then playing board games again.  
I mumbled as I woke.  
“Hello sleepy head.” Peter said teasingly.  
“I fell asleep again?” I groaned.  
“Yeah. Again.” Peter chuckled. I pouted as I looked down at the partly played game in front of us.  
“Damn.” I frowned.  
“Wanna see what there is to watch instead?” Peter asked, pulling his laptop from his bag.  
“Please!” I pouted, making Peter laugh. Soon enough I was brought something to eat, Peter helped me sit up and when my strength waned he helped me eat. Eventually I found myself resting my head on his shoulder as we watched the film I’d bought the day of the accident. Peter tugged the blanket to cover the both of us, carefully I wrapped my arm around his waist. I smiled up at him, Peter smiling back in response. After the film had finished I convinced Peter to go do his ‘internship’, he was unsure whether to leave but eventually I got him to.

A week later I was still in hospital but on the right track to going home. My strength was returning more each day, I could stay awake for several more hours than what I used to be able to. When Steve and the others video called, they all noted how well I was looking. I was trying to walk on my own without aid. It was going to take time but I was getting there. Peter found me one evening sat on the windowsill, looking down at the city moving busily.  
“Hey.” He called softly as he walked to my side. I looked him up and down.  
“What’s with the suit?” I asked, raising a brow. Peter flushed nervously. He helped me stand and led me to a wheelchair. I questioned him several times as he pushed the wheelchair around the corridors but he never revealed what he had planned. I furrowed my brow as we found ourselves outside my room again.  
“We’re back where we started? Pete what’s going on?” I turned in the chair. He smiled sheepishly at me before offering his arm. He helped me up from the chair.  
“You look beautiful.” Peter stated before stepping forward to open the door. I gasped as I walked into the room. In the small journey Peter took me on, the room had been transformed. I first noticed the lights were dimmed and music played softly in the background. In the centre of the room sat a small table and two chairs. Placed on top of the table were two electric candles.  
“Fire safety and all that.” Peter said when he noticed my gaze on them. Peter held out a chair, I sat, then he slowly pushed it back in.  
“Comfy?” He asked sincerely. I nodded. Peter took a seat opposite me.  
“Peter, how did you do this?” I questioned with a smile.  
“Mr Stark helped convince the hospital to let me do this.” Peter revealed.  
“Its wonderful Pete.” I beamed.  
“You like it?”  
“Of course I like it!” I enthused. I turned when I heard the door open, a few people walked in. One placed glasses on the table and offered us a choice of drinks, another placed down cutlery and the third placed down bowls of soup and bread in front of us.  
“Enjoy.” They said before leaving the room.  
“Peter Parker.” I grinned.  
“I think Mr Stark when a bit overboard. I just wanted something simple.” Peter flushed.  
“Peter if there’s something you should know by now, is that Tony doesn’t know the meaning of the word,” I teased. “But Peter, this is amazing. Really bloody amazing!”

The meal went smoothly, each time the staff Tony had hired to serve the food came into the room, Peter couldn’t stop the flush on his cheeks. A nurse popped in part way to take blood pressure and heart rate. They couldn’t seem to get the smile off their face at the scene before them. I laughed when dessert was brought out.  
“Peter!” I smiled happily. Using a spoon, I took a small piece of the chocolate cake and scooped up a bit of mint chocolate chip ice cream and placed it in my mouth.  
“Oh my god! That’s gorgeous!” I exclaimed. Peter groaned as he had a piece of his own chocolate cake.  
“So good!” Peter’s voice was muffled. After the meal had ended Peter helped me back into the wheelchair and took me on a lazy trip around the ward.  
“Mr Stark told me that he’s trying to get you transferred to the medical wing at the Avengers facility.”  
“Just a few more tests over the next few days and I should be alright to go.” I commented.  
“I won’t be able to see you as much.” Peter said dejectedly.  
“Don’t get all soppy on me now.” I teased. Peter stopped walking and knelt beside me. He took his phone out and held it in front of us.  
“Hey you’re in a suit and I’m in a hospital gown!” I pouted.  
“C'mon. You look beautiful!” Peter stated.  
“Fine.” I gave in.  
“Smile!”  
Peter snapped one photo of us smiling together, another with his arm around me and the final one took me by surprise. Just before he took the photo, Peter leaned in and softly pressed a kiss to my cheek.

We must have looked a pair, both grinning as Peter wheeled me back to my room. Carefully I stood from the chair and walked steadily to the bed. Climbing in and curling up within the sheets, I smiled happily at Peter. He crouched down beside me, his fingers gently caressing my own.  
“So… You… You wanna give this a shot? Us I mean.” Peter stuttered out. I reached out and brushed my fingers over his cheek.  
“Yes. More than anything. I… I want to see what this becomes.” I replied cheerfully. Peter leaned in hesitantly and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, one which I gave back just as soft. Pressing a final kiss to my forehead, he stood.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked.  
“Definitely.”  
“Goodnight Liv.”  
“Goodnight Peter.”  
He threw a smile over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.


	9. Slowly Does It

“I’m decent.” I called as I held the towel around my frame tighter.  
“A-alright. I’m coming.” The door opened to the bathroom and in came Peter, his cheeks flushed as he came closer to the bath. His gaze was fixed to the door as I reached and held onto his shoulder. On unsteady feet I managed to climb out of the bath, placing most of my weight on Peter’s shoulder. Making a groaning sound, I laid my head against Peter’s shoulder once my feet had reached the floor. I felt Peter gingerly wrap his arms around my body.  
“Its been a long day.” Peter leaned back slightly, pushing away strands of wet hair that had clung to my face.  
“I’ve got to go for some scans.” I pouted as Peter and I walked out of the bathroom.  
“I can… I can stay if you like?” Peter stuttered out.  
“I’d like that.” I smiled at him. Peter turned away as I changed.  
“You can turn around.” I called as I grabbed the hairdryer.  
“Here, let me.” Peter rushed forward and took it from my hands. He guided me to a chair and began to carefully dry my hair. Whenever he came within arms reach I would gently rest my hand on his arm, caressing it.  
“Is-is that alright?” Peter asked, stuttering slightly. Running my fingers through my hair while looking in the mirror, I nodded happily. Peter turned abruptly just before a voice started to speak.  
“Olivia. It is time for your checkup scans in the medical wing.” Vision’s voice called.  
“I’m just about to go.” I assured.  
“Mr Parker would you like me to organise transport home for you?” Vision turned his attention to Peter.   
“Pete is staying the night. I’ve been asleep most of today so we haven’t had much time to hang out.” I answered for him.  
“Very well.” Vision stated before leaving the room.

 

I found myself out of breath and my legs aching badly by the time we’d reached the medical wing. I found it hard to stay awake during the numerous scans, but they were over soon enough. I curled up on a sofa, resting my head on Peter’s shoulder as I waited for the results.  
“Maybe I should go. You’re exhausted.” Peter said, his voice filled with concern.  
“Hot chocolate can help with that.” I replied, trying to keep the tiredness from my voice.  
“Sounds good.” Peter said cheerfully.  
“Miss Newton.” A doctor stepped towards us.  
“Olivia please,” I pushed myself up into a sitting position. “What’s the results saying?”  
“I’m glad to say you’re on the track to make a full recovery. You’re still going to need pain relief for several weeks to come. It probably doesn’t need restating but you’ll need to take it easy but stay active. You’ve been through an ordeal and the most important thing is to have a full recovery.”  
“We’ve been walking around the facility a lot. I make sure she doesn’t push herself to far!” Peter jumped in on the conversation.  
“Peter’s been a great help.” I looked over to him smiling, I didn’t want to finish what I was going to say. I had felt depressed the majority of the time, more than the usual amount, I brightened up a little when Peter came around. He’d encourage me to get out of bed, to have plenty to eat, to be active. He would never push me too far though, he knew my breaking point. We walked steadily back through the facility. Peter noticed how I looked towards the windows as we stepped through the common area.  
“Wanna go outside?” He asked. I nodded.  
“I’ll grab a blanket.” I told Peter.  
“Want me come with you?” He asked.  
“I’m a big girl,” I said teasingly “I can go on my own.”  
“Hot chocolate?” Peter questioned, pointing towards the kitchen.  
“Cream and chocolate sprinkles?” I pouted. Peter chuckled before leaning in to hesitantly press a kiss against my cheek.

As I walked back towards the common area, an oversized blanket wrapped around me, I heard voices coming from the kitchen. One belonged to Peter, the other, Tony. _Don’t scare him off Tony. I like him a lot_. Deciding to let my presence be unknown, I stayed where I was, out of eyesight, but close enough to hear what was being said between the two.  
“Mr Parker how have your ‘friendly neighbourhood Spiderman’ activities been going? Good I assume since you’re still in one piece.”   
“Yes Mr Stark! I understand the responsibility and everything and that it’s extremely important. I enjoy it. Helping people, saving them, making things right.” Peter spoke excitedly. _He’s so cute!_  
“You’ve done a good job.” Tony stated, but I noticed the slight sombreness to his voice.  
“Thank you Mr Stark!”  
“Really kid.”  
“Mr Stark?” Peter must’ve picked up on something.  
“You saved her life kid. It would’ve destroyed Pepper and I, as well as the team if she had… well you get where I’m going with this.”  
“Thank you Mr Stark! Oh! The doctor said she’s going to make a full recovery!” Peter tried to soothe. _He cares so much, he has a big heart_.  
“Yeah. Well, I’ll take these for Pepper and I,” I heard Peter try to say something only for Tony to interupt his stuttering. “I assume I don’t have to give you the 'if you hurt her’ talk? I know where you live.” Tony said sternfully. Peter stumbled over his words.  
“I’m joking kid. It was a joke. I know you’d never hurt her.” I heard Tony’s retreating footsteps.  
“Oh yeah, I knew that, very funny Mr Stark.” Peter called after Tony. Stepping out, I leaned against the wall, my gaze falling on a rather flustered Peter.  
“You okay there?” I asked.  
“Y-yeah! Great! Did you… hear any of that?”   
“Of Tony having the typical dad talk with the boyfriend? Yeah. He’s harmless Pete.” I spoke as I stepped over to the counter.  
“But, that’s Iron Man!” Peter held his arm out to where I assume Tony disappeared off to. “And boyfriend?” Peter asked sweetly, a flush on his cheeks. Peter and I had been dating for a couple weeks, everything was going really well. Of course we got along and we cared for one another, but the step beyond dating was never really mentioned. I shrugged, unsure what to say.

“What did Tony take?” I questioned.  
“The hot chocolate.” Peter frowned.  
“The bastard. Well how about we make some more, with plenty of cream and twice as many chocolate sprinkles?” I proposed.  
“Sounds perfect.” Peter grinned. I helped Peter gather two fresh mugs and everything else that he’d just put away. Just as he was about to start putting it together he guided me outside onto the balcony and got me to sit on one of the benches.  
“I’ll be right back!” Peter held his hands out, a way of telling me to stay where i was, before rushing back inside. I watched over my shoulder as he went about making another set of hot chocolate. Once he’d done, I watched with a smile on my face as Peter steadily walked over holding both mugs, his tongue sticking out a little in concentration as not to spill anything. Carefully I took the mug he offered me and held the blanket up so he could sit beside me in the warmth of the blanket. He tugged it around his shoulder and we sat in comfortable silence, sipping our drink every so often.  
“You… you said boyfriend earlier.” Peter brought up.  
“Yeah.” I said simply.  
“Do you… do you think that we… we could be at that point?” He asked nervously. I held his hand before I spoke.  
“I’d… like that a lot. Yeah… b-but it’s up to you… do you wanna?” I furrowed my brow, cursing myself for how nervous I was. Boldly, Peter gently held my cheek and leaned in, he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me. Despite our inexperience, the kiss messy and uncoordinated, I could almost feel the warmth Peter had in his soul as he kissed me, the care he had, and I tried to give just as much back. We both laughed as we pulled back.  
“So… boyfriend and girlfriend.” I stated.  
“Yeah.” Peter said, a blush across his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

Resting my head against Peter’s shoulder, both tiredness and, discomfort bordering on pain seeped into my bones.  
“Pete. I need my pain meds.” I yawned into my hand.  
“Maybe we should get you to bed. Those meds knock you out, and you’re already falling asleep on me.” He said playfully.  
“I might just have to agree with you there Spidey.” I nuzzled against his shoulder.  
“Can you walk?” Peter asked, standing up. I struggled getting to my feet but eventually managed to take small steps towards my room. Peter gathered the blanket in his arms and placed the mugs on the kitchen counter as he passed. Peter let me hold onto him as my steps became smaller.  
“Want me to carry you?” He asked sincerely.  
“Would it be too much?” I questioned. He shook his head.  
“Okay.”  
Peter very carefully lifted me, carrying me with one arm beneath my knees and the other under my back. I held onto him and felt myself falling asleep with the swaying of his body.  
“Talk to me Liv. Can’t fall asleep yet! Ned wants to know if we could all go to the cinema when you’re well enough.”  
“I miss Ned.” I stated sleepily.  
“He misses you too. Oh and May is looking forward to a meal between us three!” Peter enthused. I hummed happily.  
“Tony…hes got a party… soon,” I yawned. “If I’m fit enough to attend, would you come with me?” I asked.  
“I-I’d love to!” Peter said. He gently placed me down on my feet once we got to my room, he opened the door and guided me to my bed.  
“In you get.” Peter encouraged, rubbing my back gently. Once I’d managed to get under the sheets and lay in a comfy position, I watched Peter as he gathered my pain relief together and gave me exactly what tablets I needed. He disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared with a glass of cold water. I thanked him as I took each of the tablets. After placing the glass on my bedside, I patted the bed next to me. Peter climbed under the sheets and gently grasped my hand.  
“Any better?” He wondered.  
“Much. Thank you Pete.”

I wasn’t sure when I fell asleep, but I definitely knew when I woke up. Sitting upright in bed, yelping from the sharp pain in my shoulders and chest, I found myself shaking violently.  
“Liv?” Peter asked sleepily before sitting up. He rested his hand on my arm and pulled me close.  
“You’re shaking. What happened?” He fussed.  
“J-just a bad dream.” I scowled.  
“Olivia.” He said warningly. Once Peter had given me a glass of cold water, he helped me lay back down slowly, before climbing back into bed.  
“I was back there,” I started, my voice slightly shaky. “In the cab… I,” I choked on my words “I died… you didn’t come… no one did… I was alone… I was so cold Peter… I couldn’t breathe… I was so, so scared. Then I woke up.” I swallowed the bile that was threatening to come up. As I started to cry, Peter shuffled closer and pulled me gently into his arms.  
“I died Peter… on the table… I nearly didn’t make it…” I sobbed.  
“I know… but you did and you’re here and you’re safe and recovering!” Peter rushed out, his fingers carefully wiping away my tears.  
“Can… can we lay like this?” I asked nervously. I nuzzled my head into Peter’s chest, the sound of his heart reassuring, and the warmth of his body made me feel safe. It reminded me I was alive.  
“Its… the sound-”  
“Of a heart beat.” Peter’s voice sounded broken, as if he knew why I needed to hear it. I gently nodded. I felt Peter hold me to his chest, his fingers absentmindedly stroking my hair. It soothed me until I fell asleep once again.

When I opened my eyes I saw Peter laid beside me, his gaze fixed on me. He blushed when I smiled at him, looking away for a moment.  
“Hi.” I said sleepily.  
“Hi.” He whispered back.  
“Man I’m starving.” I complained as I pushed myself to a sitting position.  
“Breakfast?” Peter offered.  
“Best thing you’ve said since I’ve woken up.” I grinned.  
“I’ve only said two words?” Peter chuckled. Leaning over I pressed a kiss on his lips before shuffling out of bed. We left my room and took a steady walk to the kitchen, Peter asking how I slept and vice versa. I hummed and felt myself salivate at the smells coming from the kitchen.  
“That smells great!” Peter commented.  
“Lets go see who’s cooking!” I smiled at Peter, taking his hand and rushing toward the breakfast bar. I was thankful for somewhere to sit, regretting my rush, feeling out of breath a little light headed. Tony and Pepper were in the kitchen, Tony already sat at the breakfast bar.  
“Do I want to know where the kid slept last night?” Tony cocked a brow in question. Peter blushed and looked towards the window, not wanting to be noticed.  
“Tony leave them be.” Pepper chastised. She placed two plates in front of us along with two mugs. Retrieving the pot of coffee, she filled both our mugs, before putting the cream and sugar inbetween us. After putting several spoons of sugar and a bit of cream in my coffee, I noticed Peter’s horrified face.  
“What, I like my coffee sweet,” I said as I sipped it. I was going to add 'just like I like my men’ but thought against it. “This isn’t a deal breaker is it?” I said teasingly. Peter shook his head and smiled.  
“Just didn’t realise you liked it so sweet.” Peter admitted.  
“Olivia has always had a sweet tooth.” Pepper commented as she put bacon and eggs on each of our plates. Peter had been around to the facility several times during breakfast, so Pepper knew what he liked and what he ate.  
“I can remember you binge eating waffles with syrup and as much chocolate as you could stomach whenever you got in a bad mood. Kid, you don’t know how many times I came in to get something to eat and she’d eaten it all! If you two ever get in an arguement, bring her waffles and ice cream.” Tony revealed, winking and making an okay sign with his thumb and forefinger.  
“Tony!” I whined. Peter simply chuckled at our antics.

After breakfast, Peter reminded me to take my medication before he needed to leave.  
“Tell May I say hi.” I told Peter as we walked towards where Happy was waiting with a car.  
“I will. I’ll come and visit again whenever I can,” Peter told me as he held my hands. “Please send me a message on how you’re doing while I’m not here. I need to know you’re alright.” Peter fussed.  
“Peter calm down, yes I’ll let you know how I’m doing. If anything I should be the one worrying about if you’re alright, Spidey.” I pulled Peter close for a hug. He pressed a kiss to my temple then pulled away. Peter opened the door to the car and looked at me, his gaze full of concern. I took a few steps over to him and gently pressed my lips against his, he cupped my cheek and kissed back.  
“Go on Han Solo, off home.” I said playfully, stroking his cheek.  
“I’ll see you soon princess-”  
“C'mon kid!” Happy interrupted. Peter tripped over his words and looked slightly embarrassed as he climbed into the car. When I felt a presence behind me I turned to see Tony stood there, I turned back and waved to Peter as the car pulled away from the facility.  
“Princess huh?” Tony said, smiling as he gave a wave to Peter.  
“I’d prefer general… but princess will do.” I smiled.  
“I need an extra pair of hands, think you’re up for it?” He asked.  
“Depends what it is, but I should be.” I replied. Tony slung his arm around my shoulder and guided me back inside.  
“You can help change the music while I work.”  
“Let me guess, may or may not involve being interrogated about Peter and I?” I tilted my head to look at him.  
“I wouldn’t say interrogated… just… questioned thoroughly.” Tony smirked. I shook my head gently.  
“Fine… shoot.”  
“How did the kid learn to make a mean hot chocolate?” He started. I laughed and answered each of his questions as we wandered to his lab.


	10. Night Out and Caught Out

I knew Natasha was stood, leaning against the door frame to my room. Meanwhile I was rummaging through my wardrobe in search of the perfect dress. Not finding one that felt right, I let my head fall against the wooden wardrobe door.  
“Don’t think that’s a good idea, all things considered.” Natasha spoke.  
“Natasha I can’t find a dress that feels like the one!” I cried out hopelessly.  
“You have never had a problem finding a dress before?” She pointed out.  
“I know that!” I whined.  
“This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain someone, would it?” She questioned. I opened and closed my mouth, unsure how to respond, so I simply shrugged.  
“I suppose… if it is for a certain someone. Then I suppose it’s good I got you this.” As she spoke Natasha stepped forward into the room, retrieving something she’d hidden outside my room. I gasped and ran to her as she revealed a dress. She held the hanger as I held the dress and ran my fingers over the fabric.  
“Red?” I said amused.  
“The colour suits you,” Natasha noted. “Now go change! We’re leaving in an hour!”  
“Is Peter here yet?” I asked.  
“Not yet.” She told me with a smile before turning and leaving the room. Quickly I rushed into the bathroom and changed into the dress. _Wow…_ I looked in the mirror, admiring my reflection. _Natasha has really good fashion taste!_ The dress itself was strapless, form fitting in the bodice, flattering to my shape. The skirt flared out, as I turned around it moved fluidly. The fiery red of the dress was the perfect contrast to my light coloured hair. However I furrowed my brow when I realised the bodice showed a portion of one of my scars. Carefully I ran my fingers over it and sighed. _You look fine! Don’t worry about it!_ I tried to convince myself. As quickly as I could I applied a small amount of makeup, pulled my black flats onto my feet, reached for my bag and made my way to the common room.  
“Look at you!” Tony called, jogging to catch up with me.  
“Do I look okay?” I worried.  
“You look amazing Olivia! Mr Parker is one lucky kid!” Tony enthused, offering his arm and guiding me the rest of the way.

As we entered the common area there were a number of people chatting, waiting to take the limo to the venue. Of course Tony would never arrive early to his own party. I looked around trying to see if Peter had arrived, I couldn’t see him. I mingled with some of the team for a while, wishing that he’d hurry.  
“Liv.” Pepper caught my attention as I was part way through a conversation with Rhodey. I turned and burst out into a grin as Peter stood, a bouquet of flowers in his grasp, he shifted his weight from one foot to another, clearly nervous.  
“Peter!” I smiled happily.  
“I-I got you these.” Peter held out the flowers, not sure what to do with them. His face started to flush as he noticed everyone’s attention shift to him.  
“Thank you, they’re beautiful.”  
“J-just like you, you look stunning.” Peter stuttered out, going another shade redder as he rubbed the back of his neck. I chuckled and carefully took the flowers from him, taking his hand I walked to my room.  
“Thank you Pete. You look really handsome.” I admired his appearance, from his sharp suit to his slicked back hair, he looked older than he was.  
“Thanks Liv!” He blushed. I let go of his hand and gathered the vase from the shelf in my room. I carefully filled it with water and placed the flowers in before returning it to the shelf. I tilted my head as my gaze became fixed on the multicoloured flowers, _they’re gorgeous!_  
“I’m not going to stay at the party long,” I admitted to Peter “Maybe we could go elsewhere together afterwards?” I wondered.  
“Do you… would you like to stay over at mine tonight? May makes a great breakfast! We could meet up with Ned tomorrow and do something?” Peter proposed.  
“That,” I said, pressing a kiss to his cheek then wiping away the lipstick mark. “Sounds exactly what the doctor ordered.”  
I grasped Peter’s hand and returned to the common area, finding everyone now heading to the limo.  
“C'mon you two!” Pepper called. The limo ride to the venue was great the vehicle filled with loud, lively music which I could sing along to sometimes. Eventually Tony managed to rope everyone in the limo to join in singing. As we got closer to the city I gently rested my head against Peter’s shoulder.  
“I’m looking forward to this.” I told Peter.  
“Me too.” He replied.

As soon as Peter and I entered the party, we gravitated towards the buffett, a mix of hot and cold food from around the globe was being served. We people watched for a while, sat above on the balcony overlooking the main hall.  
“What do you think his story is?” I asked Peter, nibbling on a piece of something savoury that I’d picked up from the buffett.  
“Came here for the free bar, will probably tell many bad pick up lines before the night is out.” Peter stated, I chuckled.  
“What about her?” Peter pointed over to a woman that was lavishly dressed.  
“Okay. Easy. She’s wearing everything valuable that she’d managed to get from her ex-husband, trying to keep up appearances while discretely looking for a new lover. Preferably rich.” I nodded as I spoke.  
“What about that waitress?” I gestured with a nod to a woman wandering around the hall, carrying and offering drinks to passers-by. Peter hummed, coming up with a story.  
“Secret agent. She mingles with the crowd too easily, sometimes you lose where she is.”  
“What’s her plan?” I wondered.  
“Assassination? Corporate espionage? She poisoned all the drinks she’s carrying to leave no witnesses?”  
“And why is that?” I asked curiously. Peter tilted his head thinking.  
“The jewelry the woman has on, your ex-wife looking for a lover, she doesn’t realise but hidden inside one of those items are secrets that should never see the light of day. World changing secrets!” Peter explained, I was drawn into his story wanting to know more.  
“Like what?” I wondered. Peter beckoned me to come closer, he looked this way and that before leaning close to my ear.  
“The country is run by lizard people.” Peter whispered. Peter and looked at each other for a moment, then we both broke down. I couldn’t stop the laughter bursting from me, I leaned over, clutching my side as I kept on laughing.

After we’d eaten, we decided to wander down to the dancefloor.  
“How’s your internship going?” I inquired.  
“Really well! I’ve been busy a lot recently which has been great! I’ve been able to help so many people Liv! A homeless woman nearly got robbed of what little she has… I got the guys, and got the woman to a shelter for the night. Ooh! Some kid got lost in the park the other day, really distressed, eventually found the dad… and that’s how I found myself playing with a bunch of kids in the park.” Peter explained, telling me more and more things he’d done over the past week. As we reached the dancefloor I gently placed my arms around the back of Peter’s neck, he placed his hands on my waist. We swayed lightly to the music, exchanging quiet words every so often. With more upbeat music Peter would spin me around, memories of our day by the pool came to mind and I smiled happily. As a fast, lively song changed into a slow one I held myself close to Peter, his hold on me secure and reassuring.  
“I’ve missed you Pete.” I whispered to him. Peter squeezed my waist reassuringly.  
“Its only been a couple of days!” Peter said amused.  
“I know, I know. I just worry when you’re doing your… internship. That maybe one day something will happen.” At the thought I held gently to the hair at the base of his neck as I rested my head against his shoulder.  
“Olivia.” Peter said, a little shocked. He guided me outside and cupped my face in his hands.  
“Are you alright?” He questioned. I nodded.  
“Sorry… I worry that’s all. Losing you…” I swallowed harshly. Peter pulled me into a hug and rocked side to to side until we were rocking comically from one foot to another, causing me to laugh.  
“Wanna get out of here? Order pizza and watch something at mine?” Peter proposed.  
“Please. This isn’t really my scene, I mean Tony’s parties are fun but there isn’t anyone my age there. It’s better when all the Avengers are there. I just wanted to spend some time with you, just the two of us having fun.”  
“We definitely had fun!” Peter grinned.

“Hey May!” Peter said once his aunt had picked up the phone.  
“Yeah it was great. I’m coming back home now yes. Yes I’ll be safe. Love you May.” Peter ended the quick conversation. He held my hand through the entirety of the cab journey to his apartment. He helped me keep my breathing calm while my mind decided to playback the accident a couple months ago. Peter very lightly touched my face, stroking my cheek softly with the backs of his fingers. I looked over to him, noticing his concerned expression. I leaned in towards him, slowly, unsure, I was close enough to kiss him. Then the driver hit the breaks hard and Peter put an arm across me to stop me from hitting my head. I silently cursed the driver once we’d gotten out and started to walk up the stairs to Peter’s apartment. Every few steps Peter would steal a kiss from me, and then I from him. It was a way of saying ‘I missed you’, 'I care for you’, 'I need you to be safe’, 'I can’t lose you’, among with several other feelings. When we reached his apartment door Peter started to kiss me more surely, not hesitating as often. Smiling into the kisses Peter fumbled with the door trying to open it. We laughed when we fell through and landed on the floor, the apartment went silent, just the odd sound of kissing filling the air. I tugged Peter’s suit jacket off his shoulders. Very slowly Peter helped me to my feet. I pulled his close and placed kisses over his face then finally back on his lips. Peter’s fingers became lost in my hair, stroking caringly. Sneakily I unbuttoned his dress shirt and eased it off of him. Peter noticed and raised an brow at me. Pulling away for a moment I took the chance to run my fingers gently over Peter’s skin, from his shoulder to his chest to his abdominals. I chuckled when Peter tensed when I brushed against a particularly ticklish spot.  
“Nice abs.” I whispered.  
“T-thanks.” Peter stuttered out, flushing slightly.  
“Do you… wanna makeout some more?” I asked him.  
“Y-yeah! Yeah! Definitely yeah.” Peter tried to hide his enthusiasm, but was very poor at it.  
“Perhaps in your room? Otherwise May might walk in?” I proposed. Peter took my hand and led me to his room, kissing me several times. Closing the door behind him Peter went to kiss me again, except Ned sat on his bed kind of stopped any plans of more kissing. Ned looked between us, his mouth hung wide. Peter realised his state of undress and jumped to pull on a sweater.  
“Wait… are you two dating?” Ned asked.  
“Yeah… basically… erm… she’s my girlfriend now. Who’d thought it!” Peter wasn’t sure what to say, and when he doesn’t know what to say, he word vomits.  
“Finally!”  
I looked between Peter and Ned, confused.  
“Finally?” I asked.  
“He’s liked you for _ages_!” Ned revealed. Peter’s mouth hung open in shock at what Ned had told me.  
“You have a little…” Ned started. Peter cocked his brow confused. I pointed to my lips where my lipstick had smudged. Realisation dawned on him, his eyes widening as he dashed to the nearest mirror.  
“Liv!” Peter whined. Ned and I laughed.  
“So… you’re not hurt or anything?” I quietly asked Ned as Peter disappeared into the bathroom, giving calls of 'it won’t come off’.  
“Nah. I knew if you two got together he’d keep it quiet until he was ready, he likes you a lot, and I mean a _lot_!”  
“Oh… well I’m sorry you just had to witness that.” I chuckled nervously.  
“Ned what are you doing here?” Peter asked as he came back into his room.  
“Oh May let me in. She said you were on your way back.” Ned explained.  
“Movies and pizza?” I inquired. Ned and Peter looked at each other before nodding. While I ordered pizza, Peter and Ned picked out a couple films and sorted out the TV and DVD player.

“About twenty minutes.” I told the guys as I sat down on the sofa.  
“Are you gonna be alright in that dress?” Peter asked sincerely.  
“Kinda regretting not having a change of clothes.” I commented. Peter pulled me up from the sofa and led me back to his room.  
“Please don’t make out.” Ned teased.  
“Ned!” Peter whisper yelled. I shook my head in amusement, seeing Ned’s pleased smile. Once in Peter’s room, he passed me some of his sweats and left to let me get changed. Peter and Ned chuckled when I returned to the sofa, the sweats just a little too big for me.  
“Looking good Olivia!” Ned teased.  
“Stylish aren’t they? I’m going for that 'it doesn’t fit me but still rocking it’ chic.” I batted back.  
“So what’re we watching?” I inquired.  
“ _Avatar_.” Peter revealed. Several movies and two more pizza orders later, I let my head rest against Peter shoulder as he pressed play to the first _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I felt his arms around me, his fingers gently brushing through my hair, calming me and making me sleepy. I tried drinking some cola to stay awake, but it didn’t help for long. It didn’t help either that Peter pulled a blanket over my shoulders. Despite trying to stay awake to watch the film, I eventually found myself falling asleep. A thought dawned on me, _I think this is the first time I’ll fall asleep before the guys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to read your thoughts on this and how its going! I'd like to know if you think this fic is any good?


	11. Life's a Beach

I felt slightly bad that Peter was carrying the majority of the beach stuff, but given Ned and I stood no chance of carrying half the stuff we’d packed, and Peter being extremely strong, it ended up being the only choice. I grinned once my feet touched the warm sand, the smell of sea air was relaxing and nostalgic, the beating sun making me glad that there was an ice cream shop just across the road behind the beach. FRIDAY was the one who’d recommended the beach, I wasn’t sure where it was but man it was beautiful. It was the end of the school year for Peter and Ned so they had as much free time in the world.  
“Here?” Peter asked, nodding toward a stretch of open sand.  
“Perfect!” _Close enough to the sea but not too far away from ice cream and food!_ We placed the two large blankets on the sand and started to unpack the beach essentials we’d brought. While Peter and Ned fumbled with a small beach shelter, I stuck two parasols deep into the sand, causing it to cast shade over the blankets. Eventually we all dropped ourselves into the blankets with a sigh of relief. Crawling over to where our bags were being kept in the corner of the shelter, I drew out a bottle of sunblock and returned to sitting on the blanket. On my own I could cover most of my exposed skin with the sunblock, my back however, was unreachable in parts. Seeing me struggling to reach that part I just couldn’t stretch to, Peter gently took the bottle from me.  
“Let me help.” Peter stated, squirting some of the sunblock onto his hand. I flinched a little when his hand touched my back, the sunblock cold.  
“Please don’t get all gross and sexual.” Ned complained when I hummed as Peter rubbed the sunblock in on my shoulders.  
“W-we don’t, I-I’m not, we don’t do anything like that! W-we just kiss!” Peter became flustered. _He’s adorable_. Once Peter had done I turned around and kissed him gently.  
“Thank you!” I said sweetly.

As Peter and Ned bickered over something to do with sunblock I pulled a book from my bag and laid underneath the shade to read. It was quiet on the beach, the only sounds were of the birds and the sea lapping against the shore.  
“Liv?” Peter grabbed my attention. I hummed acknowledging him, trying to get to the end of the sentence to look at him.  
“We’re gonna go take a look down the Beach, are you okay here?”  
“Sure go ahead. Have fun!” I said cheerily as I watched the two guys race off. I returned to my book and loved the mix of disappearing into the story, the warmth of the sun and the sounds of the ocean. When my eyes began to hurt from reading too long I tucked the book back into my bag and glanced around the beach. It was quite sparse with people, which was nice as we didn’t have something looking over our shoulder. I searched for Peter and Ned but they weren’t in sight. I shut up the shelter and closed the lock on the zip, stretching my arms above my head I decided to take a walk down to the shore. I giggled at the cool water when it brushed against my toes. Out from under the shade of the parasol the sun was almost unbearable.  
“Olivia!” Peter shouted, I turned in the direction of his voice as saw him and Ned walking back to our place on the beach. Peter came and joined me by the shore, his own toes in the water.  
“Where did you guys go?” I questioned.  
“There are some rock pools further down the beach.” Peter answered.  
“Find anything interesting?”  
Peter smiled sweetly as he showed me a shell he’d found, I gasped at how beautiful it was.  
“Peter that’s stunning!” I said in awe. I ran my fingers over the shimmering iridescent shell.

Peter and I walked steadily back to our place on the beach.  
“Anybody fancy ice cream?” I inquired as I fished through my bag, looking for my purse.  
“Hell yeah!” Peter and Ned cheered. We all wandered back up to the top of the Beach, crossed the road and headed towards the ice cream shop.  
“Mint chocolate chip again?” Peter questioned. I looked over all the choices available and smirked.  
“Not this time sweetie.”  
Peter tilted his head, silently asking what I was going to get. I pointed to the honeycomb flavour.  
“Look at you being adventurous!” Ned said playfully.  
“I know right!” I said happily. While the guys got their ice cream in cones, I decided to get mine in a tub instead. We returned to our spot on the Beach,  
chatting happily as we went.  
“These are gorgeous!” I enthused. I held out my spoon to Peter, he leaned in and ate it. He hummed happily at the taste.  
“Tastes great!” He commented before offering me his cone. I licked it and cheekily took a bite of his chocolate flake.  
“I would’ve said that was some kind of innuendo up until biting the flake.” Ned said playfully. Peter became flustered and playfully punched Ned’s shoulder.  
“Dude!” Peter cried. I almost choked on my ice cream at Ned’s words.  
“Hey I’m gonna go see what shops are up there. I won’t be long.” Peter stated as he stood from the blanket. As soon as Peter was out of earshot Ned and I started to scheme. While he was gone, Ned and I dug a hole underneath Peter’s part of the blanket. We grabbed one of the trash bags we were going to use for wet stuff at the end of the day and took it to the sea. We filled it with water and very carefully Ned and I carried back to the hole. We placed it inside very gently and folded the blanket back over the hole. Ned and I grinned at each other as we saw Peter walking back.  
“How were the shops Pete?” I asked sweetly.  
“There’s somethin’ I’m just gonna grab. I won’t be long.” Peter stated as he rummaged for his wallet and disappeared off again. Ned and I frowned at each other as Peter left again.  
“Damn. Do you think he knows?” I asked Ned.  
“Not a chance!” He grinned. We waited patiently for Peter to return and eventually he did, a bag in hand.  
“Got what you wanted?” Ned questioned.  
“Yeah.” Peter pushed the bag into the shelter. Ned and I waited with bated breath as Peter started to sit back down on the blanket. A swift moment passed between Peter being above the sand and watching his almost fold in half as he fell into the hole. He shrieked as water splashed up and covered him. _I’ve never seen a person jump up so fast in their life!_ I thought amused.  
“Ned!” Peter whined.  
“It was Liv’s idea too!” Ned defended. Peter gave me a playful glare as he lifted the blanket and removed the bag of water. In one swift movement the water splashed against Ned and I. Peter stuck his tongue out. We were all dripping wet.

“I’m going to go for a swim.” I mentioned as I started to walk towards the shore. Peter and Ned were fast asleep under the shade of the parasols. _At least I told them._ I stepped into the sea and wandered out until the water was just above my waist. I let myself float for a while then laid back, allowing the water to flow over me with each passing wave. The mix of hot and cool was pleasant. I let myself relax and just float on my back for a While, ignoring everything around me. A while later I was abruptly lifted from the water, a cry tore past my lips.  
“Peter!” I cried, looking down to see him. Just like the day we spent at the pool, Peter lifted me and threw me into the water. I surfaced, sputtering out the salt water.  
“That’s not fair!” I complained childishly.  
“Payback Liv!”  
“Hero’s don’t do payback!” I whined. Quickly I splashed water at him, his mouth gaping open in shock. He returned the splash just as hard, hitting me straight in the face. It went back and forth like that a lot, Peter splashing me and, I splashing him. Ned joined us, bringing an inflated ball. We hit the ball to each other for a while until we became hungry and tired.  
“Food?” Ned questioned as we headed back to our place on the beach.  
“Well my stomach is announcing itself yo the world at the minute. So food sounds great!” I enthused. After deciding who and where we were going, Peter and I took the short walk to the fish and chip shop. It didn’t take long to get food and on the journey back, I took a detour to grab some iced drinks.  
“You guys are great!” Ned exclaimed as he took a sip of the iced drink.  
“How so?” I asked, Peter also curious.  
“You’re like couple goals! You can decide where to eat, no arguing! You’re both actually into the same things. It’s really neat!” Ned enthused. Peter and I smiled at each other as we ate, a small blush on our faces.

“I’m off to wander for a bit. You guys have fun!” I called as Peter and Ned were engrossed in making some kind of sculpture from sand. It took some time but I eventually found the rock pools Peter and Ned had ventured off the earlier. I sat on the rocks by a large rock pool and watched quietly for any movement. There were the odd shrimp and hermit crab but not much else. Spotting a larger pool further down, I stood and decided to head that way. My gaze was fixed to the rocks below me. Slowly but surely I eventually got to the rock pool and sat happily watching the sea creatures inside swim and climb about. I grinned as I was a small crab hobble around in the water. A fish dashed around, hiding in the seaweed. I stayed for a while, the warmth of the sun on my face, my eyes fixed on the rock pool, occasionally looking up to the sea. I ventured further along the rocks, finding more and more smaller rock pools, some with beautiful pebbles and shells in them. Abruptly a wave came from nowhere and splashed high against the rocks, causing it to go high. I made a sound of shock as I became head to toe soaked in water. I took a breath of air as the water receded back into the ocean. Sighing happily, knowing how dangerous that could’ve been, I turned, deciding to return to Ned and Peter. With the seaweed wet I never thought to check my footing before taking a step. I shrieked as I slipped and fell, my foot falling to get stuck in a gap between three rocks. I flinched as I pulled my foot out and saw that it was covered it blood. _Fucking brilliant_. I grumbled to myself as I limped back to Peter and Ned. Peter began to fuss as soon as I sat down on the blanket.  
“I slipped, I’m fine Pete. Just a cut or two I think.” I sighed. Peter got some water and cleaned away the blood, I whimpered when it stung against the cuts. He pulled out small pieces of rock and cleaned away sand.

After Peter had helped clean my foot and stop the bleeding, I decided against more exploring and instead laid back in the shade and let myself relax. I soon fell asleep, exhausted from the heat and all the walking I’d done. When I woke, Peter was fiddling with something in his grasp while Ned was laid on his front soaking up the sun.  
“What’re you doing Pete?” I asked gently, he startled slightly then smiled at me.  
“I erm… I’m just doing something… hey, could you get some bottle of water?”  
Raising my brow in curiosity, I did as Peter asked. When I returned with several bottles of water and a few treats Peter was stood waiting for me.  
“Could you turn around?” Peter asked quietly. I did as he asked and waited. I felt his arms come over my shoulders and something rest against my chest.  
“Do you like it?” Peter worried. I looked down and let my fingers travel to the iridescent shell. _It’s the one he found earlier!_ I grinned as I turned back around to look at Peter.  
“Peter it’s beautiful! Thank you!” I hugged him tightly and pressed a hard kiss against his lips. He chuckled as we parted. I admired the necklace Peter had painstakingly made. _I love it! It’s beautiful! He spent so long making this!_ I looked at Peter, the sun shining off his hair, it made his smile almost sparkle. He looked so beautiful! _I love him. I love him so much!_ I realised suddenly, it wasn’t just a case of caring deeply for him, it was love.

As the day came to an end, we packed our things away and took a cab to the air field, where Tony’s private jet waited. It wasn’t a long flight home but it gave us enough time to talk about the day away we had. We laughed and joked and teased each other until the jet landed.  
“So get up to much trouble?” Tony asked as he boarded the jet. We smirked at one another.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smiled happily. Happy helped Ned and Peter put their things in the back of the car and waited for us to say our goodbyes. Ned hugged me first before heading towards the car.  
“See you soon Ned!” I called.  
“Can’t wait!” He replied. Once Ned was in the car, Peter stepped up to me and held me close, resting his head on my shoulder, hugging me as if it was the last time he’d see me. He pulled away and pressed a long kiss against my lips, another to my cheek, then another to my forehead before he placed a final one on my lips again.  
“Thank you for today Liv. It’s been amazing!” He enthused.  
“You’re welcome Pete. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
Peter pressed a kiss to my lips before stepping away.  
“Be careful, I’ll see you soon.” Peter told me, waving as he walked to the car and climbed in. I waved back.  
“You too Peter! Be careful! Be safe!” _I love you._ I said the last part in my head. I watched as the car pulled away and disappeared around a corner.  
“I know that face!” Tony exclaimed playfully. “Look at you all grown up, you love the kid!” Tony slung his arm over my shoulders and guided me to another car.  
“Yeah… I do.” I admitted aloud.  
“Let me guess,” Tony tapped the shell around my neck, “The kid gave you that.”  
“Its beautiful isn’t It?” I grinned down at the necklace.  
“Yeah it is.” Tony agreed.


	12. Injured on Duty

My day had been relatively quiet, the odd text and a call from Peter livening it up. Apart from that, I curled up in my chair in the common area and read. For a while I chatted with Vision, reading between the lines that he missed Wanda dearly. Natasha wandered in for a time, not really saying much, she was like that every time she returned from Clint’s farm. She was missing her partner in crime. It was quiet around the facility without Sam and Steve’s antics. Tony kept to himself a lot, so I had to find him out if I wanted to see him. Pepper was busy with work, she was somewhere in the city sorting out several important meetings. I resorted to making a mess in the kitchen, baking anything and everything I could to pass the time. That ended up making four cakes, almost forty cupcakes, two dozen shortbread biscuits and a thing or two more. Usually Wanda helped me bake, teaching me some Sokovian recipes but I needed her guidance to make the ones she’d already taught me. As afternoon shifted to evening I changed into some sweats and lounged across the sofa.  
“Nothing from Mr Parker today?” Tony asked in passing.  
“Not much, he’s been busy with something. Probably doing his Spidey business around New York.” I commented as I turned the TV on, deciding to pass the time with a season boxset of something. Tony joined me on the sofa, passing me a mug of coffee.  
“Long day?” I asked.  
“Kinda. Trying to sort out a few functions in a suit and iron out a few bugs.” He explained, taking sips of coffee inbetween words.  
“Missing Pep already?” I teased.  
“When don’t I miss her? Don’t tell her I said that.” He replied. We sipped our coffee as I pressed play on a boxset. Once one episode had concluded, and Tony’s coffee was all drank he excused himself to return to his lab.

_I miss Peter, I wish he was here… maybe I should go to his apartment he might be sick or something. No, no, don’t do that, just wait for him to message you. Wait… did I do something wrong?_ Is that why he hasn’t messaged me or called me? What is it that I’ve done wrong? No calm down Olivia! Everything is fine, you’ve done nothing wrong! I sighed sadly as I curled up on the sofa, pressing play on the next episode. Soon enough I heard footsteps somewhere behind me.  
“Hey Vision.” I called halfheartedly.  
“Liv.” _That isn’t Vision._ Jumping up I turned to see Peter hobbling across the common area. I rushed over to him and held him in my arms. _He looks really banged up what happened?_ I panicked when Peter’s legs buckled under him, I couldn’t hold him up and tried as gently as I could to lay him on the floor. He pulled off his mask, his face was badly bruised, a bloody nose and and a busted lip.  
“Oh Peter!” I fussed around him, using my sleeve to wipe away the blood. His breathing became shallow suddenly.  
“Help!” I screamed. “Tony! Vision! Someone!” My throat became sore the more I screamed. I cradled Peter’s head in my lap, his hand came up to brush away the tears that had started to fall.  
“I can’t lose you as well Peter. I can’t lose someone else I love.” I whispered. Tony appeared abruptly, all suited in his armour, his hand raised, his blaster at the ready.  
“Tony help him!” I cried out. The Avenger exited his suit and ran over to Peter.  
“C'mon kid let’s get you seen to!” Tony shuffled Peter into his arms and began carrying him toward the medical wing. I stood on trembling legs and started to follow Tony. I started to shake, my breathing coming out fast and uncontrolled. I felt dizzy and weak and fell to my knees.  
“Tony.” I managed to get out. Tears were pouring down my face.  
“Olivia.” Vision stepped into my sight and knelt down in front of me. I whimpered helplessly, trying to peer over his shoulder to see Tony.  
“Olivia. I need you to breathe. Can you follow my counting?” Vision’s words were calm and measured. I nodded as best I could. I breathed in slowly as best I was able to as he counted up and breathed out on the count down. It took several minutes but eventually my breathing returned to normal. Vision helped me to my feet and welcomed the hug I gave him.  
“Would you like to see Mr Parker now Olivia?” Vision asked. I nodded profusely against his chest. He guided me through the facility until we reached the medical wing.  
“What’s happening?” I questioned Tony. He was waiting just outside the medical wing.  
“From what I could tell the kid got beaten pretty bad. Haven’t seen something this bad since Vulture.”  
“You don’t think he’s back do you?” I worried.  
“I haven’t heard anything so I’m assuming no.” It was at that point FRIDAY informed us that Toomes was still locked away.  
“Probably a couple broken ribs, punctured lung maybe.” Tony guessed.

Tony and I waited for news on Peter’s condition, while Tony paced, I tapped my feet nervously on the floor. Vision came by, holding mugs of coffee, it didn’t taste the best but it was the thought that counted. Despite it only being about twenty minutes, it felt much longer, a nurse finally came to speak to Tony and I.  
“How’s the kid?” Tony asked first.  
“He’s got a couple fractured ribs, a badly sprained wrist and he’s complaining of a headache but he’s going to be fine.”  
I let out a breath I didn’t realise I was holding in.  
“Can we see him?” I inquired, almost bouncing impatiently on my feet.  
“Of course.” The nurse replied. She guided us to Peter’s bed.  
“Mr Stark! Liv!” Peter cried out, pain flashing over his face momentarily. I rushed over to him and pressed a long kiss to his lips. I stroked his hair gently and rested my head on the pillow just beside his head. I settled a little when I felt Peters fingers lace themselves in my hair.  
“C'mon you love birds, wait until I’m gone.” Tony said playfully. I pulled away from Peter and sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand. Peter was slightly flushed.  
“How’re you feeling kid?” Tony asked, standing at the bottom of the bed.  
“Kinda like I got hit by a truck,” Peter suddenly went red and looked at me horrified. “Erm… no… Erm… not like a truck not at all like a truck… just hit really, really hard.” Peter groaned once he’d finished.  
“Peter it’s fine really. Don’t worry.” I chuckled slightly.  
“What happened?” Tony questioned.  
“I think there’s still some of Toomes’ weapons floating around. Whatever they had, it packed a punch. Got my ass handed to me.” Peter explained.  
“Right. Well I’m gonna call aunt May, let her know what happened, tell her you’re fine just a little bruised and that you’re staying the night.” Tony stated before patting Peter’s leg and leaving the medical wing.

“You had a panic attack.” Peter said after a few moments of silence.  
“Yeah. Seeing you so banged up. It scared me to death.” I admitted.  
“After your accident. I… I was the same.” Peter confessed. Very carefully I leaned in to Peter and hugged him in a similar way to how he hugged me in the hospital, my fingers just beside his ribs. Peter pulled me close, his chin resting on top of my head.  
“Apart from being beaten up. How was your day?” I asked looking up at him. Peter contemplated my words before answering.  
“Its been kinda busy and long. I mean I’ve been around the city several times today, I feel as if I haven’t stopped. I managed to stop for a couple minutes so I could grab something to eat, but that’s it really. Erm… I’ve missed hanging out with you and Ned, I was gonna see if you guys wanted another movie night but…” Peter looked at where he had an IV for fluids in his wrist.  
“I could always bring a TV in here and we can watch something if you’re up for it? I can ask the nurse if you can drink and eat and we could have a midnight feast?”  
Peter shook his head slowly.  
“I kinda just want to rest. I’m exhausted.” Peter replied.  
“Oh… alright. I’ll let you get some rest.” I started to shuffle to the edge of the bed. Before I could climb off however, Peter grasped my hand, tugging gently.  
“Stay. Please. I’d like you to stay.” Peter said, his voice shaking nervously, his face heating up. I didn’t say anything but climbed back onto the bed, Peter shuffled up a little to give me some space and then tugged the blanket over me. I smiled at him then kissed him lovingly. I let myself curl up against him and held his hand, stroking the back of it gently. As I became sleepy I brought Peter’s hand to my mouth and pressed a kiss against his skin.  
“I love you.” I whispered, semi hoping he didn’t hear it. _What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if you’ve just made it awkward and weird?_ My worries were calmed when I felt Peter running his fingers through my hair.  
“I love you too.” He said repeatedly, his voice quiet, exhaustion and sleep entwined with it.

I searched for a nurse when I woke up the next morning.  
“Will Peter be alright to eat?” I inquired. Once getting the all clear that he’d be okay to eat something, I rushed to the kitchen, almost slipping on the polished floor. I pulled out pots and pans and anything I could find from the fridge. Midway through cooking, I heard footsteps come into the kitchen.  
“Peter!” I cried out, rushing over to him.  
“You’re supposed to be in bed!” I huffed. Peter waved off my concern and stretched his arms above his head.  
“I’m fine Liv. Honest. I’m just sore now.” He told me.  
“Y…you heal quick don’t you?” I figured out. Peter nodded.  
“I wanted to be the cute girlfriend who brings their hurt boyfriend breakfast in bed.” I pouted. Peter chuckled.  
“Y-you are the cute girlfriend.” Peter stuttered out, a blush on his cheeks. I leant in and kissed his cheek.  
“Hey let’s get you some comfy clothes. I’ve got some of your sweats in my room.” I led Peter to my room and rummaged in my drawers until I found them.  
“So that’s where they went.” Peter teased. I shoved him into my bathroom and told him to change. I took the opportunity to change myself, the sleeve of my sweats crusty with Peter’s blood. I shouted to Peter to join me in the kitchen when he was ready and so I returned to finish cooking breakfast.  
“Did a bakery explode nearby?” Peter said as he wandered to the breakfast bar. His gaze floating over everything I’d made the night before.  
“Oh no. I got bored and decided to bake.” I explained. Peter pointed to a shortbread biscuit, silently asking. I nodded and he took one, stuttering out a thanks then greedily ate it. He hummed happily, his body relaxing as he ate. _He doesn’t look as bad as last night. Man I was so scared. I told him I loved him and he loves me too! He looks happier this morning than other times I’ve seen him. There’s a light in his eyes._  
“Good?”  
“Can I take some for May?” He nervously asked. I nodded and grabbed a plastic box from the cupboard and filled it with shortbread.  
“Coffee or?” I questioned, unsure how he was feeling after the headache.  
“I-I don’t really fancy…”  
“Hot chocolate?” I jumped in.  
“Sounds good.”  
“It probably won’t be as good as yours.” I said cheerily as I went about making Peter his drink and finishing breakfast off.

We sat next to each other on the balcony as we ate, our hands entwined. The morning was pleasant, not massively warm, but enough so that we could sit outside without shivering. We watched Quinjets come and go every so often. Once I’d eaten I cuddled Peter and we just let time pass.  
“I should get back… May will be worried.”  
“Okay. I’ll ask Happy to grab the car to take you home.”  
“Will you come with me? I was meant to ask yesterday… d-do you wanna come have lunch again with us?” Peter stumbled over his words.  
“I’d love to. As long as you leave Spidey alone today. Just recooperate from yesterday. I’ll bring dessert, how about that?”  
Peter smiled and hugged me gently. Eventually we both decided it was time to go back to Queens. I placed the chocolate cake I had made in a plastic box and went to my room to grab my bag. On my return Peter had placed a glass of water and my medication on the breakfast bar.  
“You haven’t taken it yet!” Peter said sweetly. I quickly took the tablet and grabbed both boxes of baked treats and headed to where Happy was waiting with the car. Peter held my hand the whole ride to his apartment, every so often he’d take a shortbread biscuit from the box and eat it, being a quiet as possible so Happy didn’t find out.  
“How’re you feeling?” I asked him.  
“Much better.” He replied, a few crumbs falling from his lips.  
“We’re here!” Happy announced unceremoniously as he spotted the car.  
“Thanks Happy!”  
“Yeah thanks Happy!” Peter added. We took the slow walk up to his apartment. _Do I bring up the I love you thing? See if he is really sure or maybe he doesn’t remember last night… He was exhausted..._ so I decided to stay quiet, biting my lips harshly to try and stop the negative thoughts going through my mind. Peter hesitated outside his apartment door.  
“Man… May is gonna kill me… why did Tony call her… I could’ve said I crashed with you or at Ned’s!” Peter whined quietly. As if she knew, May opened the door, a partly worried and angry expression on her face.  
“Peter Benjamin Parker! What on earth did you get yourself into last night!” May yelled.  
“May… not out here please… c-can we go inside.” Peter fiddled with his hands, then pointed to the apartment. With a sigh May opened the door and let us in.  
“Hello May. I brought cake and some shortbread.” I wandered over to the kitchen and placed the boxes on the counter. I stood back as May chastised then eventually hugged Peter.  
“He was in great hands May. Best there is.” I commented as her conversation with Peter ended.  
“I’m glad he has a friend like you Olivia.”  
“I’ve told him he’s not to go out on his _internship_ today. If that’s any consolation?”  
May hugged me, pulling me close to her chest.  
“I’m also glad he has you as a girlfriend.” May said happily.

There was simple chatter through lunch, several times May tried to delve into Peter and I’s relationship. We finished off lunch with a large slice of cake and a mug of coffee. May gave me the same odd look Peter had when he found put how much sugar I have in it.  
“You two got any plans for the rest of today?” May asked.  
“Not particularly. Making it up as we go along.” I answered. After we’d cleaned up May encouraged us to help her plant some herbs in the small planters that were on the kitchen windowsill. As I gently patted down the soil around the plants, I looked over to Peter beside me, a bright smile on his face.  
“Have you ever thought about getting into gardening?” Peter questioned “I-I’ve never seen you so engrossed in something… it, it puts a smile on your face all the way to your eyes!”  
“Its not something I’ve really considered,” I peered down at my dirt covered fingers. “The Avengers facility could do with some livening up!” I smiled at Peter. Peter and I turned around suddenly when we heard May let out a long ‘Aw’. I felt my cheeks heat up and when I looked to Peter his cheeks were flushed as well.  
“Erm… talking about getting into things… I’ve got something to give you.” Peter grasped my hand and helped me from the floor. May handed us damp cloths to wipe our hands with, Peter then led me to his room. He picked up a book he’d put to one side in his room, he gently placed it in my hands.  
“Here. I thought maybe that you would like to learn about astrology. Y'know… when we met y-you were looking at, at the stars.” Peter became more nervous the longer he spoke, stumbling over his words and beginning to ramble.  
“Peter,” I cut him off. “I love it. Thank you. Although… I don’t know how much of the night sky I’m going to be able to see with where I’m moving to…”  
“Y-you’re moving? Where are you moving to? Is it far? Will I still be able to see you? You’re not breaking up with me are you? Did I do something wrong?” Peter made my head spin with how fast and panicked he spoke, quickly I stepped forward and kissed him, pressing my lips hard against his, my fingers gently running through his hair.  
“Pete. I’m planning on moving into the apartment in the city. So I can be closer to you. So I can see you more often.” I explained.  
“Y-you’re not breaking up with me?”  
“No, not at all.” I laughed. Peter dropped onto his bed with a relieved sigh.  
“Man I was so scared for a minute!” Peter held his hand to his chest, smiling as he spoke.  
“Why on earth would I break up with the best thing that’s happened to me?” I questioned, sitting next to Peter. He shrugged.  
“Do you know what we need?” I asked playfully. Peter tilted his head in silent question.  
“Movie marathon!” I grinned, Peter mirrored my expression. He pulled me back into the living area of his apartment and told me to sit down. Peter returned with a plate of shortbread and a set of DVDs. I curled up against him once he’d settled down onto the sofa.  
“I love you.” I whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Peter held my hand and kissed my cheek, repeating my words, his voice deeply sincere, his eyes filled with love and care and warmth. Soon, Peter and I were laid across the sofa, my back against Peter’s chest, his arm draped over my waist.  
“Y'know Pete. This is almost like the night we met.” I quietly told him.  
“It is?” Peter questioned.  
“We fell asleep remember. When we woke up, we were like this.” I gestured to our position. Peter chuckled.  
“Yeah. Mr Stark took a photo of us.” Peter reminisced. I leaned over to the table and grabbed two shortbread biscuits, I twisted in Peter’s arms and held it out to him. With a chuckle he leaned forward and took it from my grasp, awkwardly trying to eat it without the use of his hands. I wiped away the few crumbs from the corner of his lips. Smiling, I kissed Peter, I felt him smile into the kiss as well, his arms squeezed me for a moment before relaxing. I pulled away and gently hugged him.  
“I love you Peter.”  
“I love you too Olivia.” Peter whispered lovingly, before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. _I don’t think I could be happier than what I am now. I may not deserve it, but damn it, I’m going to be selfish. I love him and for whatever reason he loves me too._  
“Hey Pete?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you know if Spiderman helps in moving people’s belongings from one place to another?”  
“Yeah. I think he’ll be able to help with that.” Peter squeezed me, making me laugh as his fingers brushed against my side’s.  
“What do you think he’d like in return for such a helpful deed?” I wondered.  
“Lifetime pool privileges?” Peter offered. Humming happily, I settled back down into Peter’s arms.  
“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

My day had been relatively quiet, the odd text and a call from Peter livening it up. Apart from that, I curled up in my chair in the common area and read. For a while I chatted with Vision, reading between the lines that he missed Wanda dearly. Natasha wandered in for a time, not really saying much, she was like that every time she returned from Clint’s farm. She was missing her partner in crime. It was quiet around the facility without Sam and Steve’s antics. Tony kept to himself a lot, so I had to find him out if I wanted to see him. Pepper was busy with work, she was somewhere in the city sorting out several important meetings. I resorted to making a mess in the kitchen, baking anything and everything I could to pass the time. That ended up making four cakes, almost forty cupcakes, two dozen shortbread biscuits and a thing or two more. Usually Wanda helped me bake, teaching me some Sokovian recipes but I needed her guidance to make the ones she’d already taught me. As afternoon shifted to evening I changed into some sweats and lounged across the sofa.  
“Nothing from Mr Parker today?” Tony asked in passing.  
“Not much, he’s been busy with something. Probably doing his Spidey business around New York.” I commented as I turned the TV on, deciding to pass the time with a season boxset of something. Tony joined me on the sofa, passing me a mug of coffee.  
“Long day?” I asked.  
“Kinda. Trying to sort out a few functions in a suit and iron out a few bugs.” He explained, taking sips of coffee inbetween words.  
“Missing Pep already?” I teased.  
“When don’t I miss her? Don’t tell her I said that.” He replied. We sipped our coffee as I pressed play on a boxset. Once one episode had concluded, and Tony’s coffee was all drank he excused himself to return to his lab.

_I miss Peter, I wish he was here… maybe I should go to his apartment he might be sick or something. No, no, don’t do that, just wait for him to message you. Wait… did I do something wrong?_ Is that why he hasn’t messaged me or called me? What is it that I’ve done wrong? No calm down Olivia! Everything is fine, you’ve done nothing wrong! I sighed sadly as I curled up on the sofa, pressing play on the next episode. Soon enough I heard footsteps somewhere behind me.  
“Hey Vision.” I called halfheartedly.  
“Liv.” _That isn’t Vision._ Jumping up I turned to see Peter hobbling across the common area. I rushed over to him and held him in my arms. _He looks really banged up what happened?_ I panicked when Peter’s legs buckled under him, I couldn’t hold him up and tried as gently as I could to lay him on the floor. He pulled off his mask, his face was badly bruised, a bloody nose and and a busted lip.  
“Oh Peter!” I fussed around him, using my sleeve to wipe away the blood. His breathing became shallow suddenly.  
“Help!” I screamed. “Tony! Vision! Someone!” My throat became sore the more I screamed. I cradled Peter’s head in my lap, his hand came up to brush away the tears that had started to fall.  
“I can’t lose you as well Peter. I can’t lose someone else I love.” I whispered. Tony appeared abruptly, all suited in his armour, his hand raised, his blaster at the ready.  
“Tony help him!” I cried out. The Avenger exited his suit and ran over to Peter.  
“C'mon kid let’s get you seen to!” Tony shuffled Peter into his arms and began carrying him toward the medical wing. I stood on trembling legs and started to follow Tony. I started to shake, my breathing coming out fast and uncontrolled. I felt dizzy and weak and fell to my knees.  
“Tony.” I managed to get out. Tears were pouring down my face.  
“Olivia.” Vision stepped into my sight and knelt down in front of me. I whimpered helplessly, trying to peer over his shoulder to see Tony.  
“Olivia. I need you to breathe. Can you follow my counting?” Vision’s words were calm and measured. I nodded as best I could. I breathed in slowly as best I was able to as he counted up and breathed out on the count down. It took several minutes but eventually my breathing returned to normal. Vision helped me to my feet and welcomed the hug I gave him.  
“Would you like to see Mr Parker now Olivia?” Vision asked. I nodded profusely against his chest. He guided me through the facility until we reached the medical wing.  
“What’s happening?” I questioned Tony. He was waiting just outside the medical wing.  
“From what I could tell the kid got beaten pretty bad. Haven’t seen something this bad since Vulture.”  
“You don’t think he’s back do you?” I worried.  
“I haven’t heard anything so I’m assuming no.” It was at that point FRIDAY informed us that Toomes was still locked away.  
“Probably a couple broken ribs, punctured lung maybe.” Tony guessed.

Tony and I waited for news on Peter’s condition, while Tony paced, I tapped my feet nervously on the floor. Vision came by, holding mugs of coffee, it didn’t taste the best but it was the thought that counted. Despite it only being about twenty minutes, it felt much longer, a nurse finally came to speak to Tony and I.  
“How’s the kid?” Tony asked first.  
“He’s got a couple fractured ribs, a badly sprained wrist and he’s complaining of a headache but he’s going to be fine.”  
I let out a breath I didn’t realise I was holding in.  
“Can we see him?” I inquired, almost bouncing impatiently on my feet.  
“Of course.” The nurse replied. She guided us to Peter’s bed.  
“Mr Stark! Liv!” Peter cried out, pain flashing over his face momentarily. I rushed over to him and pressed a long kiss to his lips. I stroked his hair gently and rested my head on the pillow just beside his head. I settled a little when I felt Peters fingers lace themselves in my hair.  
“C'mon you love birds, wait until I’m gone.” Tony said playfully. I pulled away from Peter and sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand. Peter was slightly flushed.  
“How’re you feeling kid?” Tony asked, standing at the bottom of the bed.  
“Kinda like I got hit by a truck,” Peter suddenly went red and looked at me horrified. “Erm… no… Erm… not like a truck not at all like a truck… just hit really, really hard.” Peter groaned once he’d finished.  
“Peter it’s fine really. Don’t worry.” I chuckled slightly.  
“What happened?” Tony questioned.  
“I think there’s still some of Toomes’ weapons floating around. Whatever they had, it packed a punch. Got my ass handed to me.” Peter explained.  
“Right. Well I’m gonna call aunt May, let her know what happened, tell her you’re fine just a little bruised and that you’re staying the night.” Tony stated before patting Peter’s leg and leaving the medical wing.

“You had a panic attack.” Peter said after a few moments of silence.  
“Yeah. Seeing you so banged up. It scared me to death.” I admitted.  
“After your accident. I… I was the same.” Peter confessed. Very carefully I leaned in to Peter and hugged him in a similar way to how he hugged me in the hospital, my fingers just beside his ribs. Peter pulled me close, his chin resting on top of my head.  
“Apart from being beaten up. How was your day?” I asked looking up at him. Peter contemplated my words before answering.  
“Its been kinda busy and long. I mean I’ve been around the city several times today, I feel as if I haven’t stopped. I managed to stop for a couple minutes so I could grab something to eat, but that’s it really. Erm… I’ve missed hanging out with you and Ned, I was gonna see if you guys wanted another movie night but…” Peter looked at where he had an IV for fluids in his wrist.  
“I could always bring a TV in here and we can watch something if you’re up for it? I can ask the nurse if you can drink and eat and we could have a midnight feast?”  
Peter shook his head slowly.  
“I kinda just want to rest. I’m exhausted.” Peter replied.  
“Oh… alright. I’ll let you get some rest.” I started to shuffle to the edge of the bed. Before I could climb off however, Peter grasped my hand, tugging gently.  
“Stay. Please. I’d like you to stay.” Peter said, his voice shaking nervously, his face heating up. I didn’t say anything but climbed back onto the bed, Peter shuffled up a little to give me some space and then tugged the blanket over me. I smiled at him then kissed him lovingly. I let myself curl up against him and held his hand, stroking the back of it gently. As I became sleepy I brought Peter’s hand to my mouth and pressed a kiss against his skin.  
“I love you.” I whispered, semi hoping he didn’t hear it. _What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if you’ve just made it awkward and weird?_ My worries were calmed when I felt Peter running his fingers through my hair.  
“I love you too.” He said repeatedly, his voice quiet, exhaustion and sleep entwined with it.

I searched for a nurse when I woke up the next morning.  
“Will Peter be alright to eat?” I inquired. Once getting the all clear that he’d be okay to eat something, I rushed to the kitchen, almost slipping on the polished floor. I pulled out pots and pans and anything I could find from the fridge. Midway through cooking, I heard footsteps come into the kitchen.  
“Peter!” I cried out, rushing over to him.  
“You’re supposed to be in bed!” I huffed. Peter waved off my concern and stretched his arms above his head.  
“I’m fine Liv. Honest. I’m just sore now.” He told me.  
“Y…you heal quick don’t you?” I figured out. Peter nodded.  
“I wanted to be the cute girlfriend who brings their hurt boyfriend breakfast in bed.” I pouted. Peter chuckled.  
“Y-you are the cute girlfriend.” Peter stuttered out, a blush on his cheeks. I leant in and kissed his cheek.  
“Hey let’s get you some comfy clothes. I’ve got some of your sweats in my room.” I led Peter to my room and rummaged in my drawers until I found them.  
“So that’s where they went.” Peter teased. I shoved him into my bathroom and told him to change. I took the opportunity to change myself, the sleeve of my sweats crusty with Peter’s blood. I shouted to Peter to join me in the kitchen when he was ready and so I returned to finish cooking breakfast.  
“Did a bakery explode nearby?” Peter said as he wandered to the breakfast bar. His gaze floating over everything I’d made the night before.  
“Oh no. I got bored and decided to bake.” I explained. Peter pointed to a shortbread biscuit, silently asking. I nodded and he took one, stuttering out a thanks then greedily ate it. He hummed happily, his body relaxing as he ate. _He doesn’t look as bad as last night. Man I was so scared. I told him I loved him and he loves me too! He looks happier this morning than other times I’ve seen him. There’s a light in his eyes._  
“Good?”  
“Can I take some for May?” He nervously asked. I nodded and grabbed a plastic box from the cupboard and filled it with shortbread.  
“Coffee or?” I questioned, unsure how he was feeling after the headache.  
“I-I don’t really fancy…”  
“Hot chocolate?” I jumped in.  
“Sounds good.”  
“It probably won’t be as good as yours.” I said cheerily as I went about making Peter his drink and finishing breakfast off.

We sat next to each other on the balcony as we ate, our hands entwined. The morning was pleasant, not massively warm, but enough so that we could sit outside without shivering. We watched Quinjets come and go every so often. Once I’d eaten I cuddled Peter and we just let time pass.  
“I should get back… May will be worried.”  
“Okay. I’ll ask Happy to grab the car to take you home.”  
“Will you come with me? I was meant to ask yesterday… d-do you wanna come have lunch again with us?” Peter stumbled over his words.  
“I’d love to. As long as you leave Spidey alone today. Just recooperate from yesterday. I’ll bring dessert, how about that?”  
Peter smiled and hugged me gently. Eventually we both decided it was time to go back to Queens. I placed the chocolate cake I had made in a plastic box and went to my room to grab my bag. On my return Peter had placed a glass of water and my medication on the breakfast bar.  
“You haven’t taken it yet!” Peter said sweetly. I quickly took the tablet and grabbed both boxes of baked treats and headed to where Happy was waiting with the car. Peter held my hand the whole ride to his apartment, every so often he’d take a shortbread biscuit from the box and eat it, being a quiet as possible so Happy didn’t find out.  
“How’re you feeling?” I asked him.  
“Much better.” He replied, a few crumbs falling from his lips.  
“We’re here!” Happy announced unceremoniously as he spotted the car.  
“Thanks Happy!”  
“Yeah thanks Happy!” Peter added. We took the slow walk up to his apartment. _Do I bring up the I love you thing? See if he is really sure or maybe he doesn’t remember last night… He was exhausted..._ so I decided to stay quiet, biting my lips harshly to try and stop the negative thoughts going through my mind. Peter hesitated outside his apartment door.  
“Man… May is gonna kill me… why did Tony call her… I could’ve said I crashed with you or at Ned’s!” Peter whined quietly. As if she knew, May opened the door, a partly worried and angry expression on her face.  
“Peter Benjamin Parker! What on earth did you get yourself into last night!” May yelled.  
“May… not out here please… c-can we go inside.” Peter fiddled with his hands, then pointed to the apartment. With a sigh May opened the door and let us in.  
“Hello May. I brought cake and some shortbread.” I wandered over to the kitchen and placed the boxes on the counter. I stood back as May chastised then eventually hugged Peter.  
“He was in great hands May. Best there is.” I commented as her conversation with Peter ended.  
“I’m glad he has a friend like you Olivia.”  
“I’ve told him he’s not to go out on his _internship_ today. If that’s any consolation?”  
May hugged me, pulling me close to her chest.  
“I’m also glad he has you as a girlfriend.” May said happily.

There was simple chatter through lunch, several times May tried to delve into Peter and I’s relationship. We finished off lunch with a large slice of cake and a mug of coffee. May gave me the same odd look Peter had when he found put how much sugar I have in it.  
“You two got any plans for the rest of today?” May asked.  
“Not particularly. Making it up as we go along.” I answered. After we’d cleaned up May encouraged us to help her plant some herbs in the small planters that were on the kitchen windowsill. As I gently patted down the soil around the plants, I looked over to Peter beside me, a bright smile on his face.  
“Have you ever thought about getting into gardening?” Peter questioned “I-I’ve never seen you so engrossed in something… it, it puts a smile on your face all the way to your eyes!”  
“Its not something I’ve really considered,” I peered down at my dirt covered fingers. “The Avengers facility could do with some livening up!” I smiled at Peter. Peter and I turned around suddenly when we heard May let out a long ‘Aw’. I felt my cheeks heat up and when I looked to Peter his cheeks were flushed as well.  
“Erm… talking about getting into things… I’ve got something to give you.” Peter grasped my hand and helped me from the floor. May handed us damp cloths to wipe our hands with, Peter then led me to his room. He picked up a book he’d put to one side in his room, he gently placed it in my hands.  
“Here. I thought maybe that you would like to learn about astrology. Y'know… when we met y-you were looking at, at the stars.” Peter became more nervous the longer he spoke, stumbling over his words and beginning to ramble.  
“Peter,” I cut him off. “I love it. Thank you. Although… I don’t know how much of the night sky I’m going to be able to see with where I’m moving to…”  
“Y-you’re moving? Where are you moving to? Is it far? Will I still be able to see you? You’re not breaking up with me are you? Did I do something wrong?” Peter made my head spin with how fast and panicked he spoke, quickly I stepped forward and kissed him, pressing my lips hard against his, my fingers gently running through his hair.  
“Pete. I’m planning on moving into the apartment in the city. So I can be closer to you. So I can see you more often.” I explained.  
“Y-you’re not breaking up with me?”  
“No, not at all.” I laughed. Peter dropped onto his bed with a relieved sigh.  
“Man I was so scared for a minute!” Peter held his hand to his chest, smiling as he spoke.  
“Why on earth would I break up with the best thing that’s happened to me?” I questioned, sitting next to Peter. He shrugged.  
“Do you know what we need?” I asked playfully. Peter tilted his head in silent question.  
“Movie marathon!” I grinned, Peter mirrored my expression. He pulled me back into the living area of his apartment and told me to sit down. Peter returned with a plate of shortbread and a set of DVDs. I curled up against him once he’d settled down onto the sofa.  
“I love you.” I whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Peter held my hand and kissed my cheek, repeating my words, his voice deeply sincere, his eyes filled with love and care and warmth. Soon, Peter and I were laid across the sofa, my back against Peter’s chest, his arm draped over my waist.  
“Y'know Pete. This is almost like the night we met.” I quietly told him.  
“It is?” Peter questioned.  
“We fell asleep remember. When we woke up, we were like this.” I gestured to our position. Peter chuckled.  
“Yeah. Mr Stark took a photo of us.” Peter reminisced. I leaned over to the table and grabbed two shortbread biscuits, I twisted in Peter’s arms and held it out to him. With a chuckle he leaned forward and took it from my grasp, awkwardly trying to eat it without the use of his hands. I wiped away the few crumbs from the corner of his lips. Smiling, I kissed Peter, I felt him smile into the kiss as well, his arms squeezed me for a moment before relaxing. I pulled away and gently hugged him.  
“I love you Peter.”  
“I love you too Olivia.” Peter whispered lovingly, before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. _I don’t think I could be happier than what I am now. I may not deserve it, but damn it, I’m going to be selfish. I love him and for whatever reason he loves me too._  
“Hey Pete?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you know if Spiderman helps in moving people’s belongings from one place to another?”  
“Yeah. I think he’ll be able to help with that.” Peter squeezed me, making me laugh as his fingers brushed against my side’s.  
“What do you think he’d like in return for such a helpful deed?” I wondered.  
“Lifetime pool privileges?” Peter offered. Humming happily, I settled back down into Peter’s arms.  
“I’m sure that can be arranged.”


	13. Epilogue

I groaned loudly as I flopped down onto the sofa.  
“These are the last ones!” Peter called as he stepped into the apartment, the boxes towered so high, he had to lean to the side to see and speak.  
“Oh Pete you’re a lifesaver!” I exclaimed, rushing over to take some of the boxes from his grasp. Peter chuckled lightly as he placed the boxes on the floor.  
“I’m glad this place is already furnished. Imagine trying to get a bed and sofa and,” I shuddered at the thought. “Screw that.”  
“Do you need help unpacking? Or… do… do you want me to go?” Peter looked around at the boxes stacked against the walls.  
“Some help would be nice.” I smiled sweetly at him.  
“Kitchen stuff?” He asked.  
“Please. Just don’t cover the place in webs this time!” I teased. I grabbed one of the boxes, the word bedroom written across the top, and took it into the bedroom. I started to unpack the belongings inside. This particular box holding photos and other personal belongings. I smiled brightly at the group photo of the Avengers, just a couple months before Lagos. I missed them dearly and just wished I could see them again in person. I set the photo on the bedside table then withdrew a set of two photos. I grinned at the first one. It was of Peter and I, both of us with great smiles on our faces. The other photo was of Peter, Ned and I. I ran my fingers over the glass, recalling the day at the beach where the photo was taken. These I also placed on my bedside table. At the bottom of the box were a set of LED fairy lights.  
“Peter!” I called. A moment later he appeared beside me.  
“Can I have some help?” I inquired. Peter agreed, the next ten or so minutes were spent trying to put up the lights above the bed. With a happy sigh I stepped back watched the lights cast little bits of light against the wall. A few hours past, Peter became a welcome help, I didn’t realise how many boxes of things I had. I ordered some pizza and eventually after a lot of lifting and fiddling and complaining, Peter and I managed to empty all the boxes. We dropped down onto the sofa at the same time, laughing when we glanced at each other. Peter went and collected the pizza when the delivery guy arrived. We settled down on the sofa, side by side, our shoulders brushing every so often.  
“How did Mr Stark react to you moving out.” Peter wondered.  
“He took it well. Said he was gonna visit every so often. Told me I had to visit the facility every other week. He’s gonna miss me, even if he didn’t say it.” I answered.  
“I-I’m glad you moved…” Peter confessed. I smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.  
“Me too.” I agreed.

Peter held my hand as I stood at the gates. I looked at the gates and swallowed harshly.  
“The last time I was here… I yelled and hit you…” I said quietly.  
“And… now we’re here together.” Peter replied.  
“Yeah… okay… time to meet the family…” I smiled at Peter, even though my heart was beating hard, tears threatening to fall. Peter squeezed my hand reassuringly. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the gates to the cemetery. We walked slowly through the innumerable graves until we came to a familiar one. Peter knelt down and carefully placed a bouquet of bright flowers at the grave.  
“Hi mom, dad, sis. This,” I squeezed Peter’s hand. “Is Peter. We’re… together… erm… He makes me happy,” _more than I deserve_ “And I thought you’d like to meet him. He’s clever and funny and caring. He’s helped me through everything I’ve been through this past year. I think I can tell you this but he’s not just any guy,” I looked to Peter, he nodded. “Peter is a hero. He’s Spiderman,” I whispered. “You don’t know who that is… you were gone long before he came along. He’s amazing. Honestly. Best thing to happen. To me… and the city.” I smiled at Peter during the last words. Once I’d finished I laid my head on Peter’s shoulder and simply looked down at the grave. Peter rubbed my back reassuringly. After a while of silent remembrance, we slowly headed back to my apartment, Peter telling me that they would’ve been happy to see me happy after all this time.

Afternoon passed into evening, yet the heat of the day didn’t subside. Feeling sticky and in need of a cool down, I wandered from the apartment to the roof. Eagerly I dumped my belongings onto a nearby chair and jumped into the pool. I gasped as I broke the surface. _That feels so good!_ I swam for a long while, the sound of the city and soft music playing from my phone filled the air. Several lengths laters I leaned on the edge of the pool, my arms perched on the edge, breathing heavily. I rested my head on my arms and let out a breath as I watched the lights and shadows of buildings across from me. The sound of a helicopter passing overhead was a nice change in sound.  
“Havin’ fun?” A cheerful voice called. I turned around and saw Peter, sat cross-legged on one of the reclining seats. A pizza box was sat on the chair in front of him.  
“Remember that time you threw me in here?” I recalled, climbing out of the water to join him. Peter chuckled and nodded.  
“What brings the city’s webslinger to my humble abode?” I teased.  
“I brought pizza!” Peter lifted his mask a little and smiled brightly. I climbed up the ladder and sat beside Peter. He opened the box and offered me a slice before taking one for himself.  
“Quiet night? Or do heroes also get a dinner break?”  
“Both.” Peter said around a mouthful of pizza. As I reached for another slice, I pressed my lips against the corner of Peter’s lips. Despite only showing a portion of his face, I could tell he was blushing.  
“I wonder what all the people who have a crush on Spiderman would think if they saw us?” I said playfully.  
“C-crush?” Peter stuttered.  
“C'mon Spidey, I mean look at you and what you do, people _definitely_ have a crush on you!” I gushed.  
“You’re not jealous?” He wondered.  
“Nah. Why? Should I be?” I raised a brow. We looked at each other before laughing. Once we’d eaten I stood and took a couple steps to the glass barrier surrounding the roof and looked over the city. I felt Peter’s gingerly wrap his arms around me, suddenly warmth seeped into my skin. I twisted in Peter’s arms to face him.  
“Mr Stark put in a heater.” Peter explained.  
“Mmm, toasty.” I giggled.

I turned back around and laid my head on Peter’s shoulder. He held my hand gently as he watched over the city below.  
“I-I should get going.” Peter said sadly.  
“Don’t forget to drop by when you’re heading home. Wanna make sure you’re safe.” I reminded Peter, turning once again in his grasp and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“Go get ‘em Spidey!” I grinned, carefully pulling his mask back down. He pulled me in for one final hug before climbing on to the barrier. He gave a small wave before shooting a web toward a nearby building. I laughed when I heard the joyful cry of Peter as he swung from building to building. I watched until he disappeared from sight. This messed up life of mine has had its ups and downs, but since Peter… its been more ups than downs. We both know I’ll have my days where I’ll crash, where getting out of bed and eating seems impossible. I love Peter because unlike others that have come and then left my life, he knows he can’t fix me, there’s nothing to fix. Instead he helps me, supports me, helps me take baby steps to get me back on my feet. Its more than I deserve, but I’ll take every helping hand he offers. I know I can rely on him. He knows he can rely on me. Its not just me who has bad days, Peter has days where he loses, where he messes up or he gets beat down. Those days he’ll come to me for support. Just something as simple as a hug can do a world of difference. Sometimes a long talk and a cry does the trick. Other times, just holding a hand and sitting in silence is all that is needed. I’m happy with Peter, and I know he’s happy with me too. Its a happiness I wish that’ll last a long while to come. Despite the constant turmoil of being in a relationship with a superhero, wondering whether they’re safe, whether they’re coping with what they’ve seen, what they’ve done, I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end. What do you guys think?


End file.
